


Light in the Darkness

by Sigrun23 (Aerlinniel23)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blind!Albus, Blindness, Disability, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerlinniel23/pseuds/Sigrun23
Summary: After being viciously attacked by a mysterious wizard, Albus Potter's life changes completely. Will he cope with the effects of the curse? Will Harry find the attacker before they commit another crime?





	1. The Attack

Twenty three years had passed since the Second Wizarding War and Harry Potter thought that nothing threatened the safety of his family. Voldemort was dead, his daughter was in Azkaban, and many Death Eaters were kept in prison as well, while those who had been given shorter sentences were now considered safe and rehabilitated members of this new world. As the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry no longer heard many rumours about radical witches or wizards who wanted the return of Voldemort's ideology, or wanted a revenge on the man who destroyed their Master.

But no one, not even the boy who twice survived the Killing Curse, is able to predict a future and prevent bad things from happening.

It was a warm summer evening, after Albus's fourth year. Ginny and Harry were relaxing after a long day at work, enjoying their favourite programme on TV. Suddenly, they were startled by their older son's shouts:

“Yeah, just run away! Why not?!”

“I'm not running away!” Albus yelled back. “I'm ending this discussion because you don't listen! You just want me to agree with you, and start shouting at me when I don't!”

Harry made a move to stand up but Ginny stopped him and just turned up the volume of the television.

“You're running away because you lost! You have no more arguments!” James was shouting even louder.

“Merlin, James, you really don't understand! A discussion is not a competition!”

“Sure it is! And I won!”

A moment later Ginny and Harry heard Albus running down the stairs and leaving the house, slamming the front door behind him. James cursed loudly and shut his room's door with a loud bang.

“Maybe I should go after Albus,” said Harry, a little concerned.

“Leave him be. He needs to calm down. He'll be back soon,” Ginny reassured him and they went back to watching TV.

Half an hour later, they were once again interrupted, this time by a silver pig unexpectedly appearing in the living room. Ginny and Harry recognised it as their neighbour's Patronus. It conveyed a simple but grave message before dissolving.

“Come quickly to the park. I found your son, Albus. He's unconscious.”

Harry grabbed his wife by the hand and Apparated them both to the edge of the park, behind thick bushes where no Muggles could see them. They started to run down the path, looking for their son. After two minutes of hectic searching they found Albus and Mr Parker under a tree near one of less commonly walked paths.

“Albus!” cried Ginny and dropped to her knees beside her child.

Albus was still unconscious, and Ginny noticed that his clothes were covered in dirt, vomit and urine. Harry knelt down beside her and cast a basic diagnostic spell, informing him that Albus was alive and not in life-threatening state.

“What happened?” Harry asked Mr Parker.

“I was walking with my dog,” the older man said, indicating his dog which was now licking the boy's hand. “After about twenty minutes I noticed something lying under the tree. When I came closer I saw that it's Albus. I immediately sent you a Patronus.”

“Did you notice something or someone suspicious earlier?”

“No. Just a few people in the park, but I know them all.”

Harry looked around, looking for any traces of attack or fight. The only out-of-ordinary thing he noticed was a patch of crumpled grass beside Albus, as if someone rolled around in it for a long time.

“Harry?” Ginny looked at her husband. “Was Albus attacked?”

“I don't know. He might have been,” Harry took a deep breath to calm himself. “But maybe we're panicking. Maybe there's a more prosaic cause. Like an epilepsy attack.”

“An epilepsy attack?” repeated Ginny doubtfully.

“Yeah, you're right, Mr Potter,” interfered Mr Parker. “My brother has an epilepsy. I saw his attacks many times. He often loses consciousness after them. Or maybe Albus hit his head while falling down.”

“Either way we need to take him to St. Mungo's,” decided Ginny and stood up. She conjured the stretcher and gently moved Albus onto it, while Harry cleaned him with a quick spell.

“Thank you, Mr Parker,” said Harry, looking at the older man.

“No need, Mr Potter, no need. I hope he's okay,” Mr Parker said and grabbed his dog so he wouldn't be accidentally Apparated with the Potter family.

Harry took Ginny's and Albus's hands and Apparated with them to the St. Mungo's Hospital's Apparition zone. They went to the emergency ward and were quickly approached by a Healer.

“Mr and Mrs Potter,” he greeted them. “How can I help you?”

“We found our son unconscious in the park, about five minutes ago,” began Harry.

“Did someone see the exact moment your son lost consciousness?” asked the Healer.

“No, Albus was already unconscious when our neighbour found him. He left the house about half an hour earlier. He was alone,” said Harry.

“We suspect he might have had an epilepsy attack,” added Ginny.

“Does Albus suffer from epilepsy?”

“No,” answered Ginny. “I don't think he's ever even fainted before.”

“Does he have any chronic diseases or take any medications?”

“No,” said Harry impatiently. “Do you know what's wrong with our son?”

“Mr Potter, I'm not omniscient. We need to cast diagnostic spells, run some tests before we can tell what happened to Albus and how to help him. We'll do our best.”

Harry nodded, breathing deeply and trying to calm down.

“I'll take Albus to the examination room. Please, wait here. I'll inform you as soon as we know anything.”

Ginny and Harry sat down in the chairs in the waiting area and the Healer took their son to the room at the end of the corridor.

“He'll be alright,” said Ginny, taking her husband's hand.

“We don't know that,” replied Harry, pulling his hand out of hers and hiding his face in his hands.

“But we can believe in it. Let's stay positive and wait for what the Healers will say.” Ginny stroked Harry's hair. “We need to tell Lily and James where we are. They'll be worried.”

“Right,” agreed Harry, glad to have something to do. “I'll Apparate home and tell them what happened. Should I bring them with me?”

“Not yet. Tell them that we are at the hospital with Albus, and that we don't know anything yet, but we'll come for them when we learn anything. Don't worry them too much, tell them that we are optimistic.”

Harry nodded and went back into the Apparition zone. He returned five minutes later, telling Ginny that Lily and James hadn't even noticed that they were gone.

“Lily wanted to come with me but I persuaded her to stay in the house. I asked James to look after her, but if we have to wait long here, I think we should ask Arthur and Molly to take them to the Burrow. Do you know anything new?”

“No. No one came to me while you were gone,” said Ginny.

Harry started to pace back and forth along the corridor. Ginny brought tea for them, but Harry was too worried to drink it. The tea was cold when finally someone came to them. A young nurse told them that Albus had been moved to the Spell Damage ward, and that a Healer was waiting for them there with detailed information. Ginny and Harry rushed up the stairs, not bothering to wait for the elevator. The Healer was already waiting for them when they entered the ward.

“Good evening, Mr and Mrs Potter. My name is Katherine Austen and I'm taking care of your son.”

“Do you know what happened to Albus? Can we see him?” asked Harry frantically.

“Of course. Follow me,” she led them to the small, private room.

Albus was lying on the bed, pale and unmoving. He was still unconscious. Ginny sat in the chair beside the bed and started delicately stroking her child's face. Harry stood next to her and looked sadly at his son for a moment before turning his attention to the Healer.

“What's wrong with Albus? Why is he still unconscious?”

“I'm afraid I don't have good news.” Harry's face fell and tears appeared in Ginny's eyes. “We cast many spells, ran many tests, called the best Healers in the hospital, but the diagnosis was still the same. It seems your son was attacked and- I'm so sorry but he- Albus was tortured. With the Cruciatus Curse.”

Ginny whimpered and broke out into tears. Harry grabbed the chair's back so hard that it creaked in protest. They both knew what it meant to be the victim of that terrible curse, but the thought that their child had suffered it, was much worse than any torture.

“And we estimated that Albus was tortured for about fifteen minutes.”

Ginny was sobbing now, kissing Albus's hand. Harry sat down on the bed, too shocked to say anything, to even cry. He couldn't believe that someone could have done such a horrendous thing to an innocent child. And then an even more terrible thought occurred to him.

“ _Fifteen_ minutes?” he asked slowly and Healer Austen nodded. “People lose their minds after shorter time. Is he-?” he couldn't finish the sentence.

“We don't know. We can't tell anything about Albus's mental state until he wakes up. And we don't know if he will wake up at all.”

“Can't you do something?” asked Harry in despair.

“We gave Albus potions to recuperate his nervous system and protect it from further damage. But it's all we can do. The rest is up to your son.”

“Is that all?” asked Ginny. “We want to be left alone with Albus.”

“There are a few other things you need to know, but I'll be quick.” When both Ginny and Harry nodded, the Healer continued: “As a residual effect of the Cruciatus Curse, Albus's limbs are still trembling, and he may have seizures. But we gave him very good potions so these symptoms are under control and should be gone completely very soon.”

Harry looked at Albus's hands and indeed saw that they were constantly twitching.

“There is another residual effect of the curse: the pain. Unfortunately, after such a long exposure to the curse, Albus will feel pain for a long time, even for a few months. We gave him a strong analgesic potion which he should continue taking after he wakes up. I'll tell you more about analgesic potions and their administration later.”

Harry didn't think he could take any more bad information. But Healer Austen hadn't finished yet.

“There's one more thing. And before you ask and raise your hopes, I have to tell you that there's no cure for it, neither in our world, nor in the Muggle world,” the Healer took a deep breath before continuing: “The Cruciatus Curse was mainly focused on Albus's head. It destroyed his optic nerves.”

Harry knew what she was going to say but couldn't believe it even after he heard the news.

“I'm so sorry. Your son is permanently blind.”

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting on Albus's bed, barely seeing their son through tears streaming down their faces. Ginny put her head on her husband's shoulder, and Harry was running his hand through her thick hair. Healer Austen had left them a few minutes ago, saying that if they had any questions, she would be in her office.

“It's all my fault,” said Harry.

Ginny raised her head and looked at him, appalled.

“Harry! Not again! Not everything in the world is your fault!”

“But this is. I should have gone after him.”

“And you wanted to,” his wife reminded him. “I told you not to. So it's my fault. Or maybe it's Albus's fault because he left the house. Or James's because he argued with him. It's a lot of people's faults, Harry, but there's only one person to blame. The attacker.”

Harry looked at her, gratefulness and love shining in his green eyes.

“And I will find whoever did this to Albus. And make sure that their punishment is severe. Even if it's the last thing I do.”

“I know, Harry, but please don't lose yourself in revenge. Remember that Albus is more important than vengeance. He will need you.”

“What are we going to do?” asked Harry, looking at his sleeping son. He looked so peaceful, not a sign of torment he had endured visible on his face.

“We're going to support him, help him, as we always do. We have to be strong for him. He's going to be in a bad state when he wakes up so we-”

“ _If_ he wakes up-” said Harry, recalling the ominous words of the Healer.

“He will! Do you hear me, Harry! He will!” insisted Ginny, trying to convince herself as much as her husband. “And when he does, he'll need us to help him adjust to this new life.”

“But we don't know anything about blind people and how to help them.”

“We'll learn everything. We can ask Healers, read books, meet some people who have experience in this area.”

“I'm terrified,” admitted Harry. “And what scares me the most is the moment we have to tell Albus that he's blind. He'll be devastated.”

“I'm scared too,” said Ginny, stroking Albus's dark hair. “But we can do it. As always.”

Harry nodded, suddenly feeling very tired.

“I'll get James and Lily,” said Ginny, standing up. “They need to know what happened to Albus.”

“Of course,” said Harry. Ginny kissed him and ran from the room to Apparate back home.

She returned after fifteen minutes, holding crying Lily by the hand. The girl sat down on the bed and put her favourite stuffed dog next to Albus's hand.

“Hi, Al,” she said quietly, her voice breaking with sobs. “Please, wake up. Don't be afraid, I'll help you with everything. Just wake up-” she couldn't continue so she took Albus's trembling hand and squeezed it tightly.

“Where's James?” asked Harry, peeking into the corridor and seeing no sign of his older son.

“He didn't want to come,” said Ginny.

“Why?! Doesn't he want to see his brother?”

“I don't know. When I told James and Lily what happened, Lily started crying and pleading to go to the hospital. But James- he just looked at me in shock and then ran upstairs to his room. I came to him but he locked the door and yelled at me to go away.”

“That's strange. I know that he and Albus quarrel a lot but I'd never expect this-”

“I think-” started Ginny, looking at her daughter who had calmed a bit and was now talking quietly to Albus. “I think that maybe James feels guilty. Maybe he thinks that if he hadn't argued with Albus, Albus wouldn't have run from the house and none of this would have happened.”

“We'll need to talk to him. Explain to him that it's not his fault,” said Harry.

“Of course,” agreed Ginny and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Harry, take Lily home and tell the family and Scorpius what happened. They can visit Albus but tomorrow's afternoon. And not everyone at once. He needs some rest and peace.”

“I want to stay too. We both need to be here when he wakes up.”

“Then you can come back. Take Lily home, inform everyone, ask Arthur and Molly to take care of James and Lily, then come back here.”

Harry went over to his daughter. “Lily, you need to go back home.”

“Dad, no,” she said, looking at her father with big, brown eyes. “I want to stay with Albus. Maybe he'll wake up quicker if I talk to him.”

“Lily, sweetheart, you need rest. Go home and get some sleep. You can come back in the morning,” said Ginny.

“We'll tell you and James when anything happens to Albus,” Harry assured her.

Lily sighed and got up. She made sure that Albus's hand was holding her toy dog and kissed him gently on the cheek. Harry's vision blurred at that sight.

“Come on,” he said, clearing his throat and taking her hand. “I'll be back soon.” Harry glanced at his wife. “Send me a Patronus if anything changes.” Then, he and his daughter left the room.

Ginny sat down on the bed and took Albus's hand. She knew that it was going to be a long night. Her only wish was that tomorrow Albus would wake up, and that he would be sane. He might have been blind and traumatised, but if his sanity were intact, they could deal with everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to wonderful torestoreamends for betaing this story.
> 
> I'd be very grateful for any comments. They make my day!


	2. 'A Tale of Two Cities'

Harry was sitting at his son's bedside, in a private hospital room. Three days had passed since the attack, and Albus still hadn't woken up. Harry and Ginny were constantly watching over their son, mostly together, but now it was Ginny's turn to go home and sleep at least for a few hours. James and Lily were at their grandparents', nervously awaiting any news about their brother's state. Scorpius, Albus's boyfriend, had been immediately informed about the assault and had come to the hospital with his father. He became hysterical seeing Albus and learning about his condition, and had to be given Calming Draught. He visited him every day, bringing fresh flowers and talking to him for hours, hoping that it would help Albus to wake up.

Harry was holding his son's hand, which was still slightly trembling. Apart from two seizures on the first night, Albus didn't have more attacks, and the Healers were sure that tremors would soon be gone completely, thanks to a potion Albus was being given. Everybody's main concern was the fact that he was still in coma, and no one knew when and in what mental state he would wake up.

Harry tried to stay optimistic, but he couldn't stop horrible thoughts swirling in his mind. Was his beloved son going to live like a plant, his body functioning, breathing, pumping blood through his vessels, but his brain dead? Or was Albus going to wake up as a mere shell of himself, insane, broken, like Neville's parents? Harry didn't know which vision was more frightening.

He reached for reports from the Aurors who were working on Albus's case. There was no trace of the attacker. No one present in the park that evening had seen anyone or anything suspicious. They had interrogated former Death Eaters and their families but learned nothing helpful. It added to Harry's stress that the aggressor was still free and unpunished. Harry believed that even a lifetime in Azkaban was too mild a punishment for this crime.

As he read, something caught his attention. Albus’s fingers weren’t twitching anymore, not like they had been. They were still moving, but slowly closing into a tight fist, as though Albus were controlling them. Harry looked at his son and saw his eyelids fluttering. His breaths were shallow and fast and there were signs of distress and pain on his young face.

Then Albus opened his green eyes and screamed. It was a scream full of terror and pain, and it broke Harry's heart. Albus turned weakly to his side and curled into a tight ball, still screaming and sobbing. Harry reached for a tall flask filled with an analgesic potion. It had a straw put into it so the potion wouldn't spill as Albus drank it while lying down. Harry gently put the straw into Albus's mouth and told him to drink. After a moment Albus took a few small sips. Harry stroked Albus’s hair until he finally stopped yelling in pain and relaxed.

“Albus. Al,” Harry said softly, almost whispered. “Do you hear me?”

“Dad?” Albus croaked, his voice hoarse from disuse and screaming.

“Yes, it's me. You're safe now, no one will hurt you. Do you still feel any pain?”

“A little.”

“Drink more. Until the pain stops,” Harry again put the straw in his son's mouth; the Healers had said that the potion had no maximum dose, and Albus should be given as much as he needed. Finally, after the flask was half empty, Albus nodded.

“No pain,” he said, sounding relieved. “Thanks, Dad.”

Harry was crying tears of joy, because it appeared Albus was completely sane, but when Albus spoke, they turned to tears of anguish.

“Dad, could you turn on the lights? I can't see anything.”

Harry swallowed, realising he had to convey a terrible message to his son.

“The lights are on,” he said and paused. After a moment, he took a deep breath and continued: “Albus, I'm so sorry but the Cruciatus Curse destroyed your optic nerves. You're blind.”

Albus sat abruptly and raised a hand to his eyes. He felt around them, thinking that maybe he had a blindfold or a dressing on them. But no, his face and eyelids felt completely normal, there was no scarring, no injuries, nothing which may hinder his eyesight. Maybe his father was lying? But why would he lie about such an awful thing? Yet, Albus preferred to think that his father was telling a lie than to believe his words.

“I don't believe you,” the boy said, sounding angrier than he wanted to, in an attempt to mask his fear. “You're lying.”

“Albus, I would never lie to you,” Harry said firmly.

“No, no, no.” Albus was still in denial. “Turn on the lights. Please.”

“They are on. And it's the middle of the day. Albus, you are-”

“No!” the distraught boy interrupted his father. “Cast Lumos!”

“Albus,” Harry was trying to stay calm for his son but seeing Albus's fear and pain caused tears to fall uncontrollably down his face.

“Cast the spell, Dad,” Albus almost begged, trying desperately not to panic.

He heard rustling of clothes as his father took out a wand. Harry whispered ' _Lumos_ ' and Albus waited impatiently to see the bright light. But he saw nothing.

“Are you casting the spell?” he asked, panic evident in his voice.

“Of course. Here,” Harry took his son's trembling hand and wrapped it around his phoenix feather wand. Holding the wand together with Albus, he once again pronounced the spell, loud and clear:

“ _Lumos!_ "

And still Albus saw nothing. No light. There was only darkness around him and sometimes streaks of red or blue. He couldn't deny it anymore, he was blind. But there was still one ray of hope.

“But maybe it's not permanent? The Healers can fix it, right?”

“Albus, I wish they could but I'm afraid it's impossible. Even magic can't fix the nervous system.”

“What about Muggles? Maybe they know some methods of restoring eyesight?”

“Aunt Hermione already did some research and for now Muggles can do no more than Wizards.”

That was it. He was blind. Permanently. He would never see his parents, his siblings, his boyfriend again. He would see no one and nothing. When that truth finally reached him, Albus broke down completely and burst into tears.

Harry embraced his son and kissed his forehead. He wanted to comfort him, but knew that no words could bring solace in that situation. So he just held Albus tightly and wished that he could change places with him, give him his eyesight instead.

“I want to see Mum,” Albus said between sobs and then, when he realised what he had said, he started crying even harder.

“I'll get her,” Harry said and, still holding his son, sent Ginny his stag Patronus.

Albus was still crying hysterically when five minutes later Ginny rushed into the room. She hugged her son fiercely and he clung to her, sobbing uncontrollably into her chest. Ginny stroked her son's hair and whispered some comforting words into his ear. After a moment, she looked at her husband questioningly.

“He's alright,” said Harry and Ginny sighed with relief, knowing what he had meant. Her worst fear was over.

Albus was crying so hard that Harry was afraid he was going to make himself sick. He sat next to him and rubbed his back.

“Albus, please, calm down. Breathe deeply. It's going to be fine. We'll help you,” he said, but couldn't tell if his son heard anything.

Finally, Albus calmed down a bit. He was exhausted and wanted to do nothing but sleep. Ginny was still embracing him tightly, not ready to release him, now he was finally back with them.

“Harry,” Ginny said. “Tell Lily, James and Scorpius that Albus is awake. They can come visit him later today.” After a moment's thought Ginny added: “Of course, if you want them to, Albus.”

“I do. Can Scorpius visit first?” Albus said quietly, tears still running down his face.

“Of course, sweetheart. He'll be here soon.”

She felt her son relaxing a bit at the thought of meeting with his boyfriend.

* * *

Scorpius knocked on the door of Albus's room and waited impatiently for a response. He had been overjoyed when Harry had informed him and his father that Albus was awake and that he wanted to see his boyfriend. Scorpius wished to jump, dance and sing from happiness. His father told him to calm down a bit and take Albus's dreadful situation into consideration. Draco was currently talking with Ginny in the hospital's café, and Scorpius had been allowed to visit Albus on his own.

“Come in!” the second he heard his boyfriend's voice, he opened the door.

Albus was sitting on the bed, looking in the Scorpius's direction, but one glance was enough for Scorpius to know that Healers' predictions were correct and Albus was indeed blind. He wasn't looking directly at Scorpius, but a good two feet to the right, and his gaze was distant and unfocused.

“Hi, Albus,'” Scorpius quickly said when he realised that Albus couldn't know who entered the room.

“Scorpius!” A radiant smile appeared on Albus's face.

Scorpius hurried to the bed and hugged his boyfriend fiercely, wanting to express through the embrace all his love, relief and support. Albus flinched at first, not expecting to be touched, but quickly returned the hug and relaxed in Scorpius's arms. Tears welled in his eyes when he thought about never seeing Scorpius's beautiful face again, but he blinked a few times, not wanting his boyfriend to see his distress.

After a long while, Scorpius released Albus from his arms and looked at him closely.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, concerned.

When Albus heard that question, he started to think that maybe Scorpius visiting so soon wasn't a good idea. His boyfriend would want to talk about what happened, of course in an earnest attempt to comfort him. But Albus didn't wish to talk about the attack and its horrible effects. All he wanted to do was cry, and then sleep and forget about everything.

Albus shrugged.

“Fine.”

“Albus,” Scorpius said in an admonishing tone. “You can tell me everything, you know that, right? You don't have to hide your feelings.”

When Albus still didn't say anything more, he tried by asking specific questions: “Do you feel any pain? Healers say that you may be in pain for a few months after such a long exposure to the Cruc-”

“Yes, I know,” Albus interrupted him, sounding irritated.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, surprised by Albus's behaviour. It wasn't Albus's frustration and rudeness that shocked him, because his best friend often lashed out at people when he was angry or scared, it was just that Albus very rarely turned his anger against him. So rarely that Scorpius had difficulty recalling the last time he had done that.

But he wasn't going to give up. He knew why Albus was reacting this way and he was determined to not let him wallow in misery alone like he apparently intended to do.

“Albus, don't shut me out,” he said gently but firmly, taking Albus's hand and squeezing it tight. “I want to help you.”

“How could you help me?!” Albus raised his voice. “I'm fucking blind, and there's nothing you can do about it! No one can fix it!”

“I'm so sorry,” Scorpius said gently, feeling a little hurt by his friend's outburst.

“Everybody is sorry! I don't need it! Besides, it's not your fault.”

Scorpius was silent, not knowing what to say to not anger Albus even more.

“Look at me,” said Albus and Scorpius saw tears brimming in his green eyes. “I'm broken, destroyed. My hands are shaking, I'm in so much pain that if it wasn't for the potion I'd be writhing and crying on the floor. And I'm blind. I'll never be able to read again, watch a film, go outside on my own, see new places. I'm blind at the age of fifteen. _Fifteen_ , Scorpius.”

Tears were streaming down Scorpius's face. But before he could say anything, Albus doubled over and hugged his knees to the chest. He was gripping his hair so hard that Scorpius was afraid he was going to pull them out.

“Albus!?”

“It hurts,” Albus sobbed. “Potion.”

“Potion. Right,” Scorpius panicked. He wanted to run for a Healer but he couldn't leave his boyfriend alone. “Where is it?”

“On the table,” Albus was gritting his teeth to keep from shouting.

Scorpius found a flask filled with a red potion. Before he could put the straw in Albus's mouth, Albus started screaming. Scorpius was sure seeing his best friend screaming in agony was the most devastating thing he had ever witnessed. Now he knew how Albus must have felt when Delphi tortured him. It was worse than the torture itself.

“Albus, here. Drink it,” Scorpius gently put the straw in Albus's mouth.

For a moment he wasn't sure if Albus was capable of drinking the potion but finally he took a small sip. Scorpius was holding the flask with shaking hands as Albus drank, the pain visibly diminishing with each swallow. The flask was almost empty when Albus released the straw from between his trembling lips. He released the death grip on his hair and raised his head. He was pale, tears and sweat were covering his face, his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Scorpius's heart broke when he saw his boyfriend's suffering.

“Is that enough?”

“Yes. At least for now,” Albus answered, wiping his face with the pyjama's sleeve.

“Did you have an attack like this before?” Scorpius asked, putting the flask back on the bedside table.

“Well, I woke up in pain. Dad gave me this potion. And then Dr Austen gave me a basal dose, as she called it, which is administered every six hours to keep the pain at bay. But she said that if I felt any pain, I should take as much potion as I need to stop hurting. That was the first time it happened but I've been awake only for a few hours.”

“Maybe you should be given a higher basal dose?”

“Yeah. Maybe.” Albus fidgeted with his blanket for a while and then asked: “Scorpius?”

“Yes?”

“Did- did you have any residual pains after you were- after Delphi used the curse on you?”

Scorpius hesitated. He didn't like to think or talk about his torture. He still had nightmares about that day but now he knew he was lucky. Compared to Albus's torment and loss, his suffering was nothing.

“Scorpius? Are you still here?” Albus's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Yes, sorry,” Scorpius said and took Albus's hand. “No, I didn't. I was exposed to the Cruciatus for a short time. Three times just for a few seconds. I can hardly remember the pain.”

“That's good.” Albus's anger had evaporated after the attack. Now he was just tired and resigned.

After a moment Scorpius said sadly: “but you were tortured for fifteen minutes.”

“ _Fifteen_ minutes?” Albus asked disbelievingly. “It felt like ages.”

“That's what Healers said. Do you know after what time most people go mad?”

Albus shook his head.

“Thirteen minutes. Alice and Frank Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's parents, went insane after seventeen minutes. And they were Aurors, trained in Occlumency.”

“What's the longest someone endured without going mad?” Albus asked, slightly terrified.

“Twenty-three minutes. Severus Snape. But he was used to it, and one of the best Occlumens' of all times.”

“But I'm not mad?!” Albus was scared that he was insane without knowing about it. Mad people didn't realise they were mad, right?

“Of course not!” Scorpius took Albus's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes, even though Albus was staring somewhere over his shoulder. “That's the point! You're still a child, Albus, and you survived much longer than most adults. You're not broken or destroyed! You're one of the strongest people I know. You were able to protect the most precious part of you. Your brilliant mind.”

Albus hadn't realised that he'd been so close to losing his mind, losing himself. Suddenly everything had been put into a different perspective, although it didn’t change the position he was in.

“But I'm still blind. And I'm afraid, Scorpius. I'm terrified that I won't be able to function on my own, that I'll constantly need someone else's help. I don't want to be a burden.”

“You're not a burden!” Scorpius released Albus's face and took his hand again. “You have family and friends and we're all here to help you. We want to help you. And yes, your life is going to be much different now but there are a lot of things which make blind people's lives easier, which help them to function almost normally. You can learn Braille so you can read again.”

“What about writing?” Albus asked anxiously.

“I bet there is a spell for that. You can use white cane to walk on your own. Or you can get a guide dog! You always wanted a dog.” Scorpius recalled Albus's great unfulfilled childhood dream.

“Yes, but as a friend, not because I'm blind.”

“Well, it can still be your friend.”

“But school is starting in three weeks,” Albus realised. “I won't learn Braille so quickly. How am I supposed to learn?”

“We'll think of something,” Scorpius said confidently. “Professor McGonagall and the other teachers will surely find some way so you can learn and not fall behind. And I'll be always with you until you learn how to navigate the castle with a white cane.”

“Even when I'm using the bathroom?”

“Yes, even then! I won't leave your side even for a second!” Scorpius answered with a smile. “Albus, it'll be fine.”

“It's easy for you to say. You're not the one who lost sight,” Albus said gloomily. “And all that help won't change the fact that I'll never see again. I won't see you, how you change in the years to come, how you become a handsome young man.”

“And you'll never see me becoming an old, wrinkled man. I'll always stay young and beautiful in your eyes!”

Albus rolled his eyes at Scorpius's attempt to improve his mood. But it worked because a little smile appeared on Albus's face.

“Yes! You smiled!” Scorpius squeaked joyfully. “Mission accomplished!”

“Scorpius!” Albus said reproachfully but couldn't stop his lips from forming an even bigger smile.

Then he felt Scorpius's hands cupping his face and a moment later Scorpius was kissing him. At first slowly, delicately, as if he wasn't sure if Albus wanted to be kissed, but Albus quickly dispelled Scorpius's doubts and deepened the kiss. For the first time since he woke up, Albus felt contentment.

The boys broke the kiss after a long while, both breathing deeply. Scorpius's hand remained in Albus's hair, stroking it and disentangling knots.

“Scorpius?” Albus asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

“Hmm?”

“What do my eyes look like?” Albus asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“What do you mean?”

“Are they- I don't know- scarred? White, cloudy?”

Scorpius looked deeply into Albus's eyes, searching for any changes in them.

“No. They look perfectly normal, still beautifully green,” he said and saw a relief on Albus's face. “Your eyes weren't affected by the curse, only the nerves connecting them with your brain. But they are- um-” Scorpius hesitated. He didn't want to hurt Albus's feelings and make him think that he didn't like how he looked now.

“Scorpius, please, tell me.”

“Your eyes- they are- distant. You know, they're not focused on anything. Kind of- blank.”

“Maybe it'll be better if I close them?”

“Well, I prefer to see your eyes, I love looking into them, but it's up to you. What's more comfortable for you.”

“Then I'll keep them open,” Albus decided.

Scorpius smiled and, after realising that his boyfriend couldn't see him, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Albus flinched, surprised, but quickly relaxed.

“You need to tell me when you're going to touch or kiss me,” Albus said. “Unless you want me to flinch all the time.”

“Ok, I'll try to warn you next time. I've brought you something.”

Albus raised an eyebrow, curious. Scorpius took out something from his bag and handed it to the blind boy. Albus felt the object for a few seconds and smiled broadly when he recognised what it was.

“A Chocolate Frog!” he started to unwrap it but stopped and his face fell. “I don't know if I'm allowed to eat chocolate. I've just woken up from the coma and it might interfere with potions I'm taking.”

“You can eat it,” Scorpius assured him. “I asked you doctor and she said it's fine. Just not too much.”

“Great,” Albus said. He broke off the frog's head and put it in his mouth. “Here, have some,” he gave the frog to Scorpius who gratefully bit off its legs.

“I've got something else for you. I thought you're bored here so I brought you a book.”

“A book? But-”

“I'll read it to you. Aloud. If you want me to.”

“Great idea. You're right, it's pretty boring here. I asked my dad to bring me my phone so I can at least listen to some music. But the book is brilliant. What have you brought?”

“ _'A Tale of Two Cities'_. I know that you wanted to read it,” Scorpius answered, hesitantly turning the book in his hands, now unsure if he had made a good choice.

“Yes, I wanted for a long time but never had time,” Albus said and moved towards the bed's edge, patting the space beside him. “Come here and let's start.”

Scorpius climbed onto the bed without hesitation and lay down next to his boyfriend. Albus put his head on Scorpius's shoulder and took his hand, stroking his delicate fingers with his thumb. Smiling, the blond boy opened the book and started reading:

“ _'A Tale of Two Cities'_ by Charles Dickens. 'It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way —'”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to wonderful torestoreamends for betaing this story.
> 
> I'd be very grateful for any comments. They make my day!


	3. Home Sweet Home

Five days after Albus had woken up, the Healers said that he could be discharged from the hospital. They evaluated his mental state and, to everyone's relief, concluded that he was completely sane. However, they warned Albus and his parents that psychological problems, such as depression or post-traumatic stress disorder, may occur after what happened to him.

The tremors in Albus's hands were almost completely gone, and he needed to take the potion just for two more weeks. The main problem was the residual pain from the Cruciatus Curse. After trying different doses and potions, Healer Austen calculated the right basal dose of a strong analgesic potion, which should keep Albus free from pain for most of the day. He was given a small self-refilling flask of potion which he was to keep with him constantly and take every six hours. Unfortunately, even the strongest potion wasn't always enough, and Albus still suffered from breakthrough pains. In such cases, he was instructed to drink as much potion as he needed. His family, as well as Scorpius and Draco, were taught how to administer the potion in cases Albus was unable to do it himself because of extreme pain.

The morning he was going to be discharged, Albus was sitting on the bed in his hospital room, waiting for his mum, who was getting final instructions from Healer Austen. Ginny had come in the morning, packed Albus's things, and helped him dress. She said that Lily and James couldn't wait to have him back home, and that Harry was making his favourite meal. Family members were constantly asking when they could come to visit Albus. Everyone was ready for the reunion. Everyone except Albus.

His heart was beating madly in his chest and his hands were trembling, not because of the curse, but because he was terrified. He wasn't scared of going home, actually he couldn't wait to be back in his house where he knew every corner. What scared Albus was the upcoming journey between his hospital room and the Apparition zone.

In the few days he'd spent in this room, he'd learned its layout pretty well. He knew where the bed was, the cupboard with his things, how to get to the adjacent bathroom. And it was a small, enclosed space, so even when he got disoriented, he quickly found something familiar to situate himself. He couldn't get lost in this room.

But now he needed to leave the room and go to the Apparition zone on the ground floor. It was a long journey, in an open and unfamiliar space, full of other people. Albus knew that his mum was going to be with him all the time, but what if they got separated? What if he got lost? He didn't know the hospital; he hadn't been here before. What if he bumped into something and hurt himself? What if he fell down the stairs and broke his neck? What if-

Albus took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Everything would be fine. His mum would never leave him alone. He trusted her.

The door opened and someone came in.

“Are you ready?” his mother asked.

No, I'm not, thought Albus.

“Yes, I'm ready,” he said out loud instead and stood up.

He heard a rustle as his mother took the bag with his things and a moment later felt her tapping the back of his hand with her fingers. He quickly grabbed her upper arm. Healer Austen said that it was the best way to hold a person who was guiding you.

“Mum?” Albus said quietly.

“Yes, darling?” He could feel that she was looking at him.

“You- you won't leave me alone, right?” He hated himself for being so weak but he couldn't help it. “You won't lose me?”

“That's what's been troubling you?” Ginny hugged her son tightly. “Of course I won't lose you. How could I?”

“You promise?” Albus asked, his face buried in her chest.

“I promise.”

Relieved, Albus broke the embrace and grabbed his mother's arm again.

“Can we go?” Ginny asked gently.

Albus nodded and together they left the room. As soon as they stepped into the corridor, Albus tightened his grip on his mum's arm. He knew he would probably leave bruises on her arm but he was too afraid to lessen the grip. Ginny didn't complain.

The journey through the hospital was slow but uneventful. They used an elevator so Albus didn't have to worry about tripping down the stairs. His mum informed him every time they were taking a turn, walking through a door or through a group of people. Still, Albus felt lost and his only anchor was her arm. There was only darkness around him, and a lot of noises that made him disoriented.

Finally they reached their destination and Albus released a long breath of relief. Ginny grabbed her son's hand and on the count of three Apparated them home. A second later they were standing in the living room.

“Albus!” Before he could regain his composure after travelling miles in a blink of an eye, someone hugged him so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

“Lily,” he said, and hugged her back. Her long hair tickled his nose.

“Lily, let Albus breathe,” said Harry in an admonishing tone, though Albus could hear that his dad was smiling. The moment his sister released him from her embrace, he felt another set of arms around him, strong but gentle. He relaxed as his dad hugged him, and smiled. He felt truly safe.

“It's good to have you back home,” Harry whispered in Albus's ear. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit tired,” admitted Albus. “I need to sit down. I feel a little dizzy.”

Harry guided his son to the couch and sat down beside him. Ginny joined them on Albus's other side. Sensing their concern, Albus sadly smiled.

“I'm fine, really,” he said, trying to dispel their worries. “I'm just tired again. I know I shouldn't be. I sleep over twelve hours a day.”

“That's normal,” said Harry. “Your body and mind were put under extreme pressure. You need a lot of rest and sleep to regain your strength. So don't worry, you can sleep as much as you want.”

Albus nodded and smiled. “But now I'm more hungry than sleepy.”

“That's great because I made your favourite meal,” said Harry, and he stood up, heading to the kitchen.

“Where's James?” asked Albus when he realised that his brother hadn't greeted him. “He didn't visit me in the hospital either. Not even once,” he added, trying not to sound hurt.

The room went quiet. Albus could hear birds singing outside. He felt as if everyone in the room, except him, had suddenly had vanished.

“Are you still here?” he asked anxiously.

“Yes, we're here.” Ginny hurried to reassure him and took his hand. “James, he...”

“Did something happen to him? Is he ill or-”

“No, sweetheart, he's alright,” Ginny said. “He just- Albus, I'm sorry, I tried to persuade him to visit you every day, but he just kept telling me to leave him alone. Today I almost begged him to come downstairs and welcome you back home but he didn't even look at me.”

“Why doesn't he want to see me?” Albus asked, upset. “Is he still mad at me because of that silly argument?”

“We don't know,” answered Harry, his voice travelling from the doorway. “We tried to talk with him but he didn't say a word. But I don't think your argument is the reason for that.”

Albus shrugged, trying to convince everyone, including himself, that he didn't care. But in reality his brother's rejection hurt him a lot.

“James is an asshole,” said Lily, matter-of-factly.

“Lily!” Ginny was outraged. “Don't call your brother such a name!”

“But it's true,” Lily said innocently, making Albus smile.

“Alright,” Harry cut her off. “Let's eat before the dinner gets cold.”

* * *

After lunch, Ginny walked Albus to his room. He was tired so she told him to take a nap. But Albus didn't go straight to bed. There was one more thing he needed to do before he could rest.

He walked back and forth around his room, counting and trying to remember how many steps it was from the door to the bed, from the bed to the desk, and so on. He needed to learn every detail of the layout of his room, so he could move as freely as possible, without bumping into furniture. He intended to do the same for the rest of the house. He also organised things on his desk, giving everything a proper place, so he wouldn't have to spend ages looking for them. He thought that his clothes also needed some kind of organisation, probably by colour, but he obviously would need a help in that.

He was still organising his desk when someone knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Albus called.

The door opened.

“Hi, Al. May I come in?” It was unmistakably his brother's voice.

“James?” Albus asked surprised. He hadn't expected that. “Yeah, sure, be my guest.” He said it politely but added a bit of an angry note at the end, for good measure. He knew why James was here and he didn't intend to make it too easy for him.

He felt James passing him and heard him sitting on his desk's chair. Albus sat cross-legged on the bed and waited for James to start speaking.

“What were you doing?” asked James after a moment of awkward silence. “I thought you were sleeping but heard you walking around your room. I came to see if you're alright.”

“I was memorising the layout of the room. That's the only reason you came here? To check on me? I thought you didn't care,” Albus said harshly.

“Albus, I do care about you.”

“Really?” Albus asked sarcastically. “You didn't visit me in the hospital. You didn't greet me today when I came home. Yeah, that's really caring.”

James was silent for a long time and Albus would have given anything to see his face.

“I'm sorry,” James said finally, and Albus had to admit that he sounded genuinely sorry. “I didn't visit you in the hospital because I was scared.”

Albus scoffed. “Scared? Of what? Of me?”

“I was scared and ashamed,” James mumbled. “I was ashamed because I thought it was my fault that you left the house and was attacked.”

“It's not your fault,” Albus cut him off.

“I know that. Mum and dad explained it to me. But I was scared because I- because I didn't know how to behave around you, how to talk with you-”

“You're talking to me now. How are you doing it?” Albus's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Oi, Albus, don't be mean. It's hard to explain, even to myself.” Albus heard a strange, clicking sound, and after a moment he realised that James was playing with a pen. He often did that when he was nervous. “I'm good at jokes and pranks, but I never know how to behave around sick or hurt people. I get uncomfortable around them, I don't know what to say, how to comfort them, I'm afraid that I'll say something insensitive-”

“Alright, alright, I get it,” Albus interrupted his brother. “But I'm still the same old Albus. I haven't changed even though I'm blind.”

“I know,” said James.

“Do you?” Albus was sceptical.

“I really do. I see that now. And I'm sorry it took me so long.”

“You would have realised it earlier, if you had just talked with me,” Albus pointed out.

“I know,” James said. “Are you still mad at me?”

“I wasn't mad. A little angry but mostly hurt. I thought you didn't want to see me. That you rejected me,” Albus admitted.

“No, I would never do that,” James said vehemently. “I'm sorry, I'll try to be a better brother.”

“Sure. We'll see.”

“Albus, have some faith in me,” James said. For a moment they sat in awkward silence, then James spoke again. “Okay, you said you were memorising you room, right? Do you need any help?”

“Actually, yes. I need to organise my clothes, preferably by colour. Obviously I need help with that.”

“Yeah, sure,” said James and Albus heard him getting up and walking towards the wardrobe.

“By the way, don't mess with things on my desk and shelves. Everything now has a proper place so I don't have to look for everything constantly.”

“Right,” said James and opened the wardrobe. “Merlin, Albus, almost everything is black, grey or green!”

“I'm a Slytherin, am I not?” said Albus, who was still sitting on the bed and playing with the dog toy Lily insisted that he kept.

“And I bet Scorpius said that you looked handsome in green and that it suited your eyes.”

“James!” Albus blushed and threw the dog in James's direction.

“You always had a bad aim but now it's terrible,” laughed James.

Albus grabbed a pillow and threw it at his brother. Judging by James's outrageous shriek, he hit him squarely in the head.

* * *

In the evening, after finishing his work on Albus's case and discussing his intentions with Ginny, Harry went to his son's bedroom. The lights in the room were switched off so his first thought was that Albus was sleeping and he would have to postpone their talk to tomorrow. But then Harry realised that Albus didn't need lights anymore. It was always dark for him. So he knocked lightly, waiting for response.

“Yes?” came his son's voice.

Harry opened the door and peeked inside. “Hi, Albus. You're not sleeping?”

“No, just resting. Come in,” Albus said, sitting up on the bed.

Harry turned on the light, shut the door behind himself and sat down on the bed beside his son. He looked at Albus and smiled but his smile quickly faded when he realised that Albus couldn't see him. In the last week Harry realised how many emotions and feelings people expressed just through their faces and how hard it was to convey everything you felt just using your voice.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked Albus, smiling again and hoping that his son could hear that smile in his voice.

“Dad, you asked me this question half an hour ago,” Albus said, rolling his eyes. “I'm fine. You don't have to check on me all the time.”

“Did you take your potions today?”

“Yes, the potion for tremors in the morning and the pain potion just an hour ago.”

“Did you have any pains today?” Harry asked concerned.

“No,” said Albus, a little too quickly.

“Albus, please, tell me. Don't hide it from me.”

Albus hesitated. “Yes, I had,” he admitted with a sigh. “In the morning, before mum came for me. But I drank the potion and it quickly worked. I haven't felt any pain since then.”

“How much potion did you drink?”

“Um- more than a flask,” Albus muttered, almost like he was ashamed of it.

That was a lot. Normally Albus only needed half a flask to stop the pain attack.

“Albus, you know that you can drink as much potion as you need, right? Don't think that you drink too much or too often. It's important that you don't feel any pain.”

“Okay, Dad. Thanks. And I'm fine now. Really.”

“I'm glad,” said Harry and became silent for a while, musing over his next words. “I'd like to talk with you,” he finally said and after Albus nodded encouragingly, he added: “About the attack.”

“Oh?” Surprise was evident on Albus's face.

“I understand perfectly if you're not ready and don't want to talk about it and I won't press you. But I'd like to- well, it's more than just a talk- though if you want to just talk, then I'm always there, whenever you need me- but now I'm asking you to-”

“Dad, say it already. What do you want?” asked Albus, almost sounding amused by Harry's struggle.

“Well, I'd like to hear your testimony.” Harry paused, waiting for Albus's reaction, but Albus was just listening, no emotions on his face. “We had testimonies from eyewitnesses, we questioned many people who may have a connection to this case, but we still haven't moved forward in the investigation. Your testimony is vital and may help us immensely.”

“If I tell you everything that happened, everything I saw, you'll be able to catch him?” Albus asked hopefully.

“I can't promise you anything but I believe your information will be the most useful.” Harry unbuttoned his waistcoat, feeling more confident now, when Albus seemed to be fine with testifying. He had been afraid that Albus would freak out and wouldn't say a word.

“Alright. I'll tell you everything I remember,” Albus said with a resolution.

“Thank you,” Harry sighed in relief. “Normally an eyewitness gives a testimony at the Ministry, in an official procedure, but since I'm the Head of the Department, I can carry out the hearing here. I guess you'll be more comfortable in the house than in an unfamiliar Ministry room.”

“Thanks, Dad. Going to the Ministry doesn't sound appealing at the moment.” Albus picked up Lily's toy dog and started playing with it. For Harry it was a clear sign that he was nervous.

“Your every word will be written down by a special quill on an enchanted paper that you can't erase anything from,” Harry explained. “And I may ask you strange and detailed questions. But if you want to stop, at any moment, just tell me. We can continue later.”

“Okay, Dad. I'm ready,” said Albus confidently, though Harry could see that his hands were shaking just a bit.

Harry summoned the quill and paper, and put them on the desk, where the quill positioned itself over the sheet, ready to write down every word.

“Just start from the beginning,” he said gently to Albus. “From the moment you left the house in the evening on the 7th of August. Do you remember what time you left the house?”

Albus frowned. “About half past nine, I think. I went straight to the park, I like walking there to think or to calm down.”

“Did you see anyone or anything suspicious on your way to the park?”

Albus thought for a while. “No, I passed a few people but I didn't pay them much attention. They looked normal though, nothing suspicious about them. They were all Muggles, I guess.”

“And then you went to the park?”

“Yes, I was walking for about five minutes, and again, I didn't notice anything or anyone suspicious. It was a normal summer evening. And when I was walking down an empty path, I felt-”

Harry took Albus's hand and squeezed it tightly. His heart was beating madly as he was about to hear his son's version of the attack for the first time.

“Suddenly I felt an extreme pain. I collapsed into the grass and started shouting,” Albus's voice was shaking but he carried on, filling Harry with pride. “The pain quickly stopped and when I looked up, I saw a man standing over me with his wand pointed at me.”

“A man? Could you describe him?”

“I didn't see his face, he had a hood on. He was wearing long, black robes. He was about your height, thin, white, and I think he was rather young.”

“And his wand?” Harry pressed.

“It was long and black,” answered Albus.

“Did you hear his voice? Would you be able to recognise him by his voice?” The attacker made sure that the only person who had seen him, was unable to recognise him even if he was captured.

“No, he didn't say a word. He must have cast all his spells nonverbally.”

“Alright. So you saw him and then-”

“I felt the pain again. And this time it didn't stop. It only got worse and worse. I don't remember much, it's all blurry. All I remember is that I was shouting, writhing in the grass, hoping someone would hear me and then-” Albus abruptly stopped. Harry waited patiently if his son would continue but Albus just hugged his knees to his chest and remained silent.

“We suspect that he cast a soundproof spell around you,” Harry said. “That's why no one heard you.”

Albus nodded but didn't say anything. Harry saw tears sparkling in his eyes.

“When Mr Parker found you, you were unconscious and there were no signs of the attacker. Did he leave before you fainted?”

Albus shook his head. “No, I was still under the spell when I finally lost consciousness.”

“And do you remember the moment you went blind?”

“I had my eyes closed, and besides I was in so much pain that I could barely see. So no, I don't remember when exactly I lost sight.”

“We're coming to an end. Just a few more questions. Are you alright, Albus?” Harry asked, stroking his son's hair.

“Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry.” Albus tried to appear strong but Harry could see that he was on the verge of crying.

“Did he- torture you continuously or did he do breaks?” With every question Albus's discomfort seemed to be growing and Harry felt worse and worse, knowing he was the reason of that.

“I don't remember exactly. It felt like I was under the spell all the time, but maybe he did breaks,” Albus said, voice cracking.

“And did he use only magic? Or did he hurt you physically too, like beat you or- touched you?” That was a question Harry had dreaded to ask but he knew he had to.

“Touched me?” Albus raised his head and looked in Harry's direction, surprised. “What do you mean? Oh!” His expression changed to one of pure horror and disgust when he understood what Harry was asking about. “No. He didn't. No, no, no-”

Apparently a thought that the attacker could have assaulted him in some other ways as well, was too much for Albus. He hid his face in his knees, choked sobs shaking his small frame. Harry scooted over to his son and hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as well.

“Albus. Al,” he whispered. “It's alright. You can tell me everything. There's nothing to be ashamed of. If he did something to you, touched you or-” he couldn't bring himself to say that word aloud.

“He didn't, Dad. I promise,” Albus said between sobs.

“Thank you, thank you,” Harry said in relief, not exactly knowing who he was thanking. He embraced his son even tighter, wanting to protect him from all the harm in the world.

“I'm just so tired,” Albus admitted quietly, after his sobs subsided.

Harry pulled back a bit, so he could see his son properly. Albus's green eyes, almost identical to his own, were brimming with tears, his gaze constantly shifting, but never landing on Harry's face. Harry still couldn't get used to the fact that Albus couldn't maintain eye contact during conversation any longer.

“I'm so tired of pretending that I'm strong and fine,” Albus continued. “I'm not. And everyone-” he paused, looking uncertain and somewhat ashamed.

“Albus? Tell me,” Harry encouraged him.

Albus took a deep, shaky breath. “Everyone thinks that I'm coping with all this so well, but- the truth is- all I want to do is- is lie in a bed and cry. I'm not fine.”

“Albus, no one is expecting you to be instantly fine after what happened to you. You have every right to lie down and cry,” Harry said. “And you don't need to pretend to be strong. You are strong. You're the strongest person I know. The fact that you didn't break under the torture shows your strength well enough. And when I see how well you cope with sight loss and effects of the curse – it amazes and inspires me every day.”

“Inspires you?” Albus asked perplexed.

“Yes, you give me courage and determination to be just a bit as strong as you are.” Harry took Albus's face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. Somehow, Albus's eyes landed directly on his own and for a precious moment Harry could pretend that Albus was seeing him again. “If I were you, I don't think I would cope with such a situation so well. Even if I didn't break under the Cruciatus, going blind would probably destroy me. You're exceptional, Albus.”

“You really mean it?”

“Of course I mean it,” Harry said fiercely. “Every single word. I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Albus said, wiping tears from his eyes. “But why did he do it? Why me?” These were the questions that had been haunting him since he woke up.

“I'm sorry, Albus, but you know I can't answer these questions. Though I have a few speculations. The most obvious one is that he was a Death Eater, or a child of a Death Eater, who wanted revenge on me and knew that attacking my child would hurt me infinitely more than attacking me. However, we questioned many Death Eaters and found no trace of the attacker.”

“Dad, do you think that- that Delphi may be behind that attack? That she wanted to retaliate for stopping her last year?” Albus asked anxiously.

“I thought about that too,” Harry said. “I even visited her in Azkaban but she didn't say a word. She's kept in a single cell and all her correspondence is read by guards. And I was told that she hadn't written or received any letters during her imprisonment. So for now nothing indicates that she may have any connection to the attack.”

“I thought it might have been her. It seemed logical,” Albus said, a bit upset that his theory wasn't right.

“I agree. But we must think of other possibilities as well. It may have been a psychopath, an evil man, who just likes hurting other people. It is horrific but there are people out there who take pleasure in causing other people pain. Evil people. It will be even harder to find him if that is the case. We haven't heard of any similar attacks recently.”

“Well, I hope my testimony will help you capture him. And quickly, before he hurts another person.”

“We're doing our best. My team is working on the case all day and night. And your story is going to help us immensely.” Harry ruffled Albus's soft hair. “Are you alright? I hope I didn't press you too hard.”

“I'm okay, Dad.” Albus smiled weakly. “I really needed to tell someone about this. I feel a bit better now. But if you don't mind, I'm quite tired. I'll take a shower and go to sleep, okay?”

“Of course. Do you need any help?” Harry asked, standing up.

“Maybe walk me to the bathroom? But I'll manage on my own with the shower,” Albus stood up as well and grabbed Harry's arm.

“See, that's what I meant when I said that you were strong,” Harry said proudly.

* * *

Ginny woke suddenly in the middle of the night. She turned to her husband, but Harry was deeply sleeping, snoring slightly. Not knowing what had woken her, she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep again. But then she heard strange noises from the next room. She sat up and listened carefully. After listening for a while to whimpers and rustling of bedclothes, Ginny knew that Albus was having a nightmare.

She slipped out of the bed, tiptoed from the bedroom, not wanting to disturb Harry's sleep, and went to Albus's room. She opened the door and peeked inside, casting Lumos. Like she suspected, Albus seemed to be having a bad dream. He was tossing in the bed, whimpering and occasionally emitting a soft cry. When Ginny came nearer, she saw that Albus was soaked in sweat and he was gripping blankets so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

“Albus?” Ginny called softly, sitting on the bed. “Wake up, Albus.” She shook him slightly and called his name a little louder.

Finally Albus woke up with a loud gasp. His eyes danced around the room and an expression of pure terror appeared on his face. He sat up abruptly.

“Albus, it's alright. You had a nightmare,” Ginny said tenderly, taking his hand.

“Mum?” Albus asked in a choked voice. “I can't see anything,” he added, panicked.

“You're blind, sweetheart. Remember?” Ginny said, trying to hold back tears.

An understanding appeared on her son's face when he remembered everything. He nodded and breathed deeply, calming himself.

“I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm fine. Go back to sleep,” Albus said, twisting the blanket in his hands.

“You're definitely not fine. You're shaking.” Ginny conjured a handkerchief and wiped sweat from Albus's face. “Do you want to talk about the dream?”

“Not really. Besides it's nothing new.”

“You had nightmares before?” Ginny asked, worried. “You haven't said anything.”

“I have nightmares every time I fall asleep. Even when it's just a short nap. It's almost always the same dream, about the attack, but sometimes I dream about Delphi and Scorpius too.”

“Do you want a Sleeping Draught?” Ginny suggested.

“No,” Albus said quickly.

“It'll help you to fall asleep and keep you from having bad dreams.”

“I don't want to get addicted to that stuff,” Albus said. “And it doesn't solve problem, it's just a temporary solution. I need to deal with the nightmares on my own.”

“That's very brave,” Ginny said, her heart swelling with pride. “But you don't have to deal with it alone. We're all here to help you. I know that you talked with dad about the attack today.”

“Yes, and I want to talk with you too, just not now. I'm okay, Mum.” Albus gave her a small smile. “I'll just go back to sleep.”

“If you say so,” Ginny said reluctantly, not fully convinced. “But if you need me, don't be afraid to call. I'll come immediately.”

“Thanks, Mum. Goodnight,” said Albus, lying down.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Ginny kissed Albus on the forehead and tucked him in. She wished him pleasant dreams once more and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. After returning to her bed, she lay awake for a long time, listening for any noises indicating that Albus was having another nightmare. Thankfully, she didn't hear anything and finally fell asleep. She dreamed about happy times, before the attack, before the unknown man decided to hurt her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to wonderful torestoreamends for betaing this story.
> 
> I'd be very grateful for any comments. They make my day!


	4. Ups and Downs

The next morning, for the first time since the attack, Albus woke up truly rested. His mum's comfort and being in his own bed, had helped him to sleep undisturbed through the rest of the night. However, waking up wasn't a pleasant experience.

Albus had never been an early riser. Having to get up early for classes was one more reason to hate school. On weekends he rarely left the bed before nine. But after the attack, his hatred for waking up rose to a completely new level. Most people, upon waking up, leave the world of darkness and come back to light. But Albus, even after opening his eyes, was stuck in darkness. What was worse, in his dreams he could still see. He saw people, places, colours. If it wasn't for nightmares, he would be very happy to spend most of his time sleeping.

With a sigh, Albus got up from the bed. He knew that if he stayed in bed even a while longer he would fall asleep again and wake up at noon (if it wasn't noon already). Reluctantly, he dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, which James had claimed was green (Albus made a mental note to ask someone else if it was indeed green). He went to the bathroom and got ready for the day.

Carefully, with one hand on the wall and the other outstretched in front of him, he found a banister. Shuffling his feet, he located the first step and slowly went downstairs, counting the steps. He managed to get to the kitchen with only one collision with a small table in the hall.

“Good morning!” Albus heard Lily's cheerful voice. How could someone be so joyful so early in the morning?

“Hi, Lily. What time is it?” he yawned and clumsily sat down at the kitchen table.

“Almost ten o'clock.” Alright, it wasn't so early. “Would you like cereal?” Lily asked.

“Actually, I would prefer toast. Eating cereal, or any soup, is a bit problematic and messy.”

“No problem,” Lily said and Albus heard as she put bread slices into a toaster. Moment later she placed something on the table and sat down opposite him.

“And here's your tea. Earl Grey, no sugar, no milk, as you like it.”

“Thank you,” Albus said and felt carefully in front of him until his fingers touched a hot mug. He took a little sip and sighed in delight. Strong, hot tea always did wonders in the morning.

“Where are our parents and James?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“James is still sleeping,” Lily said and her tone of voice told Albus that she was rolling her eyes. “Our parents are at work but they are coming home early so you can meet with McGonagall today.”

Albus had almost forgotten about today's appointment with the Headmistress. They were going to meet at Hogwarts and discuss what kind of help and adjustments Albus needed so he could still effectively and safely learn in the castle.

“There are letters for you,” Lily said and put them beside Albus's hand. “One from Hogwarts, the second from Scorpius.”

Albus smiled at the thought of the message from his boyfriend.

“Could you read them to me?” he asked Lily.

“Sure.” Lily took and opened one of the letters. “It's a standard Hogwarts letter. The list of new books and a reminder when the train leaves. Are you certain you want me to read Scorpius's letter?”

“What choice do I have? I can't read it myself, can I?” Albus took a sip of his tea. “Besides, I'm pretty sure Scorpius knew someone would have to read this letter to me and didn't write anything too personal.”

“Alright.” He heard Lily ripping open the envelope and unfolding the letter. “'Dear Albus-'” She was interrupted by popping toast. “I'll get them. What do you want them with, Albus?”

“Um- cherry jam is fine.”

Lily quickly made him breakfast and put the plate in front of him. Albus took a bite of the toast with his favourite jam and listened to Lily as she continued with the letter.

_Dear Albus (and whoever is reading this letter to you),_

_How are you feeling? I hope you haven't had any pain attacks recently and that you feel more comfortable and safe now that you are in your own house. I know that you have a meeting with Headmistress McGonagall today but maybe I can visit you tomorrow? I miss you a lot. Yes, I know, I saw you two days ago, but a lot has happened since then._

_I've been made a prefect! I can't believe that after what we did last year, McGonagall chose me to be the prefect. I wonder who is the second Slytherin prefect? I bet Rose is the Gryffindor one. I can't wait to show you my badge!_

_Write back if I can visit you tomorrow._

_Lots of love_

_Scorpius_

“A prefect?” Albus asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Why are you so shocked? Do you have so little faith in Scorpius?”

“Of course not,” Albus shook his head. “It's just- unexpected, I guess. Scorpius is a very good student and is kind and willing to help others but- I always thought that you needed to be at least a bit popular and respected to become a prefect. And people would rather laugh at Scorpius than listen to him.”

“Maybe McGonagall made him a prefect so other students will stop bullying him. And you,” said Lily. “Or she thought that being kind and helpful was more important. Either way, Scorpius is going to be a perfect prefect.”

“Absolutely,” Albus agreed.

“Are you jealous?” Lily asked. Albus heard a hesitation in her voice as if she was afraid that he would be offended by her question.

“No,” Albus said with honesty that surprised even him. He didn't feel even the slightest pang of envy. “I never wanted to be a prefect. Too many duties and responsibilities. And I knew that I would never become one. That would be a disaster. And now- it's rather impossible.”

Lily was silent for a while, then she said: “Yes, it is.”

“You nodded?” Albus asked, a little amused.

“Yes, sorry,” Lily said, sounding ashamed. “I forgot that you can't see me so I nodded in agreement. I have to get used to expressing everything verbally while talking with you.”

“It's hard for me too,” Albus admitted, turning the empty mug in his hands. “I get a lot from the tone of voice but only now realised how many emotions people convey through their faces and gestures.”

“You amaze me, Albus,” Lily said.

“Why?” he asked, though he had a good inkling what she was talking about.

“Because of how well you deal with what happened. I can't believe you're not a Gryffindor with all your bravery and determination.”

“I'd say it's more resourcefulness than bravery. And people say that's a Slytherin trait. The Sorting Hat was pretty intent on putting me in Slytherin. Now I see that was a right decision. I feel good in Slytherin.”

“I'm glad,” Lily said. “Would you like me to write a reply to Scorpius?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Lily went out for a paper and a quill while Albus finished his breakfast. She returned after a minute and sat down beside him.

“How should I start?” Lily asked. “My beloved Scorpius?”

“Lily!” Albus blushed. “Don't write that! 'Dear Scorpius' is enough.”

“Alright, alright, just joking. So- 'Dear Scorpius'.” Albus heard a quill scratching on a paper. “What's next?”

“Um- Congratulations on becoming a prefect. I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see your badge.”

“See?” Lily stopped writing.

“What? Should I say feel? That sounds strange. Write 'see'.” Lily resumed writing. “I feel fine and I'm so happy that I'm finally at home. You can visit us tomorrow afternoon. Can't wait to see you,” Albus emphasized two last words.

“Done,” Lily announced. “Now, sign here.”

She put the quill in Albus's hand and positioned it over a proper place on the paper. Carefully Albus wrote his name.

“That's nice. You could have written this letter on your own,” Lily said and added her own name next to her brother's. “I'll send it.”

Lily ran out of the kitchen in search of their family owl, Kirjava. Albus took the plate and the mug to the sink and washed them, cursing under his breath that he wasn't allowed to use magic (and then cursing even more when he realised that he actually didn't know the spell to wash dishes). Albus always hated house chores and doing them blindly took much more time and energy. But he was determined to do as much as he could independently and ask for help only when it was absolutely necessary.

He put the dishes into the cupboard and went to the living room. Lily joined him shortly after and they spent another hour talking and listening to the radio until James came downstairs and unceremoniously ordered a breakfast.

"What am I? Your servant?" asked Lily indignantly. "Do it yourself."

Huffing, James went to the kitchen and Lily said to Albus:

"Sometimes I envy you that you are in a different house and don't have to deal with him."

Albus smiled as James shouted from the kitchen: "I heard that!" Two younger Potters burst into laughter.

* * *

The next day, after the breakfast, Albus was lying on his bed and listening to music on his headphones. He was slowly drifting off to sleep when someone suddenly touched his arm. He gave a small shriek and sat up abruptly, his heart beating madly.

"I'm so sorry." It was Lily. "I called you a few times but obviously you didn't hear me with your headphones on."

"It's alright," Albus said, taking a deep breath in order to calm down. "I'm fine. I was almost asleep."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. I thought you were just listening to music." He felt Lily sitting on the bed beside him. "But James and I want to watch a film. Would you like to join us?"

The good mood Albus had been in since he woke up instantly vanished.

"In watching the film?" he asked gloomily. "Lily, you know-"

"I know you can't watch it," Lily interrupted him. "But you can still listen to it and we will tell you everything that's going on."

"Sorry Lily, but I really don't feel like watching the film at the moment."

"Oh, come on, Albus," Lily tugged at his hand. "I think you can still enjoy the film."

"No, I don't want to watch anything," he said and pulled his hand out of hers, maybe too harshly but he didn't care.

"Albus, please, we'll have fun." Albus was pretty sure his sister was looking at him with the most adorable and innocent expression she could muster. Pity for her, it didn't work on him anymore.

"Lily, what don't you understand in a simple word like 'no'?" Albus was past the point of being concerned about her feelings. He wanted Lily to leave him alone, and to leave quickly. Before he started crying in front of her. "Go and watch that stupid film with James. Just leave me alone."

"Albus?" Lily sounded surprised and hurt. "What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to be alone." He bowed his head, hoping Lily couldn't see his eyes, which were brimming with tears.

"Albus-" She touched his hand.

Albus lost his patience. "Lily, just get out!"

He felt Lily standing up and walking out of his bedroom, then closing the door behind her. He felt a pang of guilt for shouting at her, but it was quickly replaced by overwhelming feelings of grief, sadness and anger. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall, barely restraining himself from screaming. Then he buried his head in his knees and started silently crying.

It was moments like that that reminded Albus, in the most unexpected and painful way, how much he had lost. While he was immensely grateful that he could still do basic activities, like eating, washing and dressing, on his own, he hadn't made peace yet with the fact that he could no longer enjoy to the fullest things that brought meaning, joy and pleasure to his life. Lily couldn't understand it. No one could. It felt like losing his best friend and knowing that he was still there, somewhere, yet you would never meet him again.

Albus knew that eventually he would have to move on and learn how to enjoy these things in a new way. But he wasn't there yet. He needed time, a lot of time to make peace with his loss.

He lay down, tears still streaming down his face, dark thoughts swirling in his mind. Eventually exhaustion won over misery and Albus fell asleep.

He woke up drenched in sweat after another nightmare. He had no idea how long he had slept, fifteen minutes or two hours. Although his parents had bought him a special watch that announced the hour when touched, he had no strength or interest in checking the time. He just lay on his bed and tried not to think about the approaching school year. He'd never liked the end of holidays and return to school, but now even thinking about the vast Hogwarts castle made him feel panicky and almost sick.

A knock on the door broke his reverie.

"Yes?" Albus called in an uninterested tone.

"Hi, Albus," said his mum and entered the room, closing the door behind her. Great, thought Albus. Now she wants to talk. "I made lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," said Albus, not sitting up, hoping that his mum would get an inkling that he wanted to be left alone.

"You should eat. You need a lot of strength."

"What for?" Albus murmured.

"What?" Ginny sounded alarmed. "What do you mean?" She sat down beside her son and took his hand.

"What do I need strength for? I'm not doing anything but sitting in this damn room." He turned away from her. "It would've been better if I hadn't survived," he said in an almost inaudible whisper.

But Ginny heard him.

"Albus! Don't say such a thing!" Her voice was breaking and Albus was almost certain that she was crying.

"But it's the truth," he said, still facing the wall. "I can do almost nothing on my own. I'm so dependent on others. And to you all- I'm just- a burden," he finished and, even though he tried very hard, tears started to run down his face.

"You're not a burden!" Ginny said fiercely and grabbed her son by the shoulder, turning him back to her. "Never, ever, think that! You're my beloved son and you will never be a burden to me, or to your dad, or to anyone!"

"But- I need your help with almost everything." Albus sat up and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief his mum gave him. "And I want to be independent and to do and enjoy things like I used to."

"I know, sweetheart," Ginny said and stroked his hair. "I know it's difficult to accept these new limits, to come to terms with how much your life has changed. I want you to know that if it were possible, I would give you my eyesight without any hesitation. But I believe that in time you will learn to be independent and you won't need others' help so much anymore." She paused for a moment, still running her fingers through Albus's hair. "Lily told me how you had reacted when she'd suggested watching a film together."

Albus sighed. "I'll apologise to her."

"I don't think she's angry," Ginny said. "She'll understand if you tell her why you got upset."

"Her suggestion just reminded me that I can't do such a simple thing like watching a film anymore," Albus explained. "I wasn't angry at her, but at this whole situation."

"I see," his mum replied. "I don't want to push you or tell you what to do but maybe you should reconsider Lily's offer. I think watching the film will help you to relax a bit and prove to you that you can still enjoy many activities, just in a different way. But that's just my opinion, don't feel pressed to do it if you're not ready or comfortable with it."

"You really think that I should give the film a try?" Albus asked, suddenly eager for Lily's suggestion after his mum's encouragement.

"I really think so. I'll watch it with you and tell you everything that is happening on the screen. Though I think Lily and James are more than willing to do the same."

"Yes, Lily mentioned that," Albus said, playing with the edge of the blanket. "But they've probably started watching the film so-"

"They haven't. They're still arguing about what to watch."

"What?!" Albus jerked his head up. "How long was I sleeping?" Either he had slept less than he'd thought or his siblings had been quarrelling for hours. Which wasn't so improbable, if he had to be honest.

"Lily came downstairs from your room about half an hour ago," his mum said. "If you decide to watch the film with them, they'll be so happy that I bet they'll let you choose one."

Albus smiled. Usually his suggestions didn't matter. It was time to use the whole situation for his benefit.

"Alright, let's end their dispute," Albus said and left the bedroom with Ginny, quickly thinking of films that would irritate Lily and James the most.

* * *

Draco and Scorpius Apparated in front of a gate to the Potters' property. They went without any interruptions through protection spells, which had been set a while ago to recognise them and let them through at any time. The Potters' garden was much smaller than the one at the Malfoy Manor and after a short walk Draco and Scorpius reached the front door. Draco rang the bell.

Scorpius could hardly hold in his excitement. He saw Albus three days ago, a day before he was discharged from the hospital. It was a short and depressing visit as Albus had just had a strong pain attack and was very tired when Scorpius came. Scorpius hoped that Albus was feeling much better today and his visit would be longer and a lot more pleasant. He missed his boyfriend greatly. Some would say three days without seeing each other wasn't long but for Scorpius it was three days too long.

The front door opened and they were greeted by smiling Ginny.

"Good afternoon, Ginny," said Draco, bowing his head slightly. "I know you were expecting just Scorpius but I thought we should talk as well. If you have time, of course."

"Come in, Draco, Scorpius." Ginny let them in. "I have plenty of time. Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea is fine," said Draco.

"Scorpius?" asked Ginny, heading into the kitchen.

But Scorpius didn't pay her any attention. He almost ran into the living room, searching for Albus. And there he was, sitting on the couch, looking in Scorpius's direction, a huge grin on his face.

"Albus!" Scorpius slightly jumped up in his happiness of seeing Albus in a good condition. He sat down beside him and hugged him tightly.

"Scorpius," Albus groaned. "Let me breathe."

"Sorry," Scorpius said and released him. "I'm just so happy to see you! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," answered Albus. "But that's not important right now. You're a prefect! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you. You truly deserve it." Albus reached out and after a moment of searching, found Scorpius's arm. He moved his hand upwards until he reached his boyfriend's cheek and then carefully kissed him.

"Thank you," Scorpius said. "I've brought my prefect badge. Would you like to see it?" Scorpius knew that Albus didn't want others to refrain from using words like 'look' or 'see' when talking with him.

"You needed to ask? Of course I want to see it!" Albus exclaimed and impatiently held out his hand.

Scorpius took the badge from his pocket and gave it to Albus. Albus turned the badge, feeling around the edges and running his fingers over every groove and detail.

"What colour is it?" he asked, returning the badge to Scorpius.

"The 'P' in the middle is silver, and the background is green. There's a golden frame around the edge." Scorpius put the badge carefully in his pocket.

"You must look dashing with it on your robes," observed Albus. Scorpius blushed.

"How was your meeting with Professor McGonagall?"

"Let's go to my room and I'll tell you everything. There's a lot to tell."

Albus stood up, took two steps and collided with a coffee table. He cursed under his breath and massaged his shin to ease the pain.

"Are you alright?" Scorpius asked, putting his hand on Albus's shoulder.

"I still haven't remembered the exact layout of every room in the house. I tend to forget that there's furniture in my way. But I'm fine, though I'll probably end up with bruises," Albus said with a smile. "Could you help me walk upstairs?"

"Of course." Scorpius tapped Albus's hand and the other boy grabbed his upper arm.

"Oh, Rose is a prefect as well," announced Albus while they were slowly walking upstairs. "Uncle Ron came yesterday evening and couldn't stop talking about how proud he was of Rose. It is a miracle mum didn't strangle him."

Scorpius laughed as they entered Albus's bedroom. Albus sat down on the bed. Scorpius took a seat in the chair and looked over Albus's desk. It was so well organised that he couldn't believe his eyes. Albus wasn't an overly messy person but he had never arranged his things in such a pedantic order. Then Scorpius realised why it was so and his face fell.

He turned to Albus. "So, I'm anxious to hear everything about that meeting."

"Mum, dad and I met with McGonagall at Hogwarts. There was also Mr Parry, he's a Muggleborn wizard who specialises in teaching blind people how to adjust to a new life and be independent. He uses both magical and Muggle methods. Parents found him, apparently he's the best and helped many people."

"That's great." Scorpius was grateful that Albus was going to get a professional help. "What is he like?"

"He seemed nice but demanding. He's not blind but he has a blind brother. That's why he made his life's goal to make blind people's lives easier."

Scorpius was silent for a while. Then he asked anxiously: "Are you going back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am," Albus replied and Scorpius sighed in relief. "We all agreed that sitting at home alone wouldn't do me any good. I want to live as normally as I can and that means going back to school."

"I'm so happy," said Scorpius, looking at Albus and smiling broadly. "I can't imagine Hogwarts without you. I wouldn't survive it alone."

After the incident with the Time-Turner, bullying considerably decreased but it didn't mean that Albus and Scorpius suddenly became popular and had many friends. They were still outsiders, ignored by most of the students. Without Albus, Scorpius would be alone, with no one to spend time with. True, he was on good terms with Lily, James and Rose, but they were all in a different house and had their own friends.

"You know, it was me who dragged you into that mess last year," Albus reminded him. "So it seems I'm more of a danger to your survival."

Scorpius laughed. "Maybe, but thanks to you I survived the first three years." Scorpius went silent and recalled his depression after his mum's death and how much Albus's presence had helped him then. Judging by Albus's solemn expression, he was haunted by the same memories.

"So, this Mr Parry," said Scorpius, trying to lighten the mood. "What is he going to teach you? Reading Braille?"

"Yes, he's coming tomorrow for our first lesson. But he's already given me a Braille book to get me accustomed to the feeling of dots." Albus gestured in the direction of the desk where Scorpius noticed a large and thick book. He opened it; every page was full of raised dots. He curiously ran his fingertips over them.

"It seems extremely hard to learn," Scorpius said.

"Mr Parry said that learning the alphabet was easy and I should be able to read quite fluently in about two months. But that's just Type One Braille, the easy type, in which every cell of dots represents one letter. There's also Type Two, with contractions, which makes reading quicker and books shorter. With a lot of hard work, Mr Parry said that I may be able to read it fluently in about a year."

"Is he going to teach you while you're at Hogwarts as well?"

"Yes, we're going to meet every other day in the beginning and he's going to come to Hogwarts after school year starts. Over time our lessons will be rarer. And he's going to teach me a spell that reads a text aloud. I'm going to use it until I learn to read Braille quick enough to study."

"Can't you just use that spell all the time instead of learning Braille?" asked Scorpius. "It's much easier."

Albus laughed. "I asked the same question. But Mr Parry explained that reading Braille is very important. First, it allows privacy, no one can overhear what I'm reading. And using that spell to learn at Hogwarts is problematic. I wouldn't be able to read in the common room, the Great Hall, the classroom, because the noise would be distracting and I wouldn't hear anything. Learning in the library would also be impossible because then I would be disturbing other students."

"Of course," Scorpius nodded. "What about writing?"

"With a bit of practice, my handwriting is going to be readable so there's no problem in writing to other people. But of course I need to be able to read what I wrote or what others wrote to me. And here comes-" Albus gestured again towards the desk. "-a special quill."

Scorpius took the quill lying on the desk. It looked like an ordinary quill, but had a white strip around the base of the nib and a dot indicating in which position to hold the quill.

"Can I write something with it?" Scorpius asked, almost bouncing with excitement to try something new.

"Sure, that one is for you," said Albus. He stood up and slowly went over to Scorpius. With a smile on his face, Scorpius took a sheet of paper and wrote his name. After a second a set of dots appeared over his elegant handwriting. Scorpius gave a squeak of joy.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" said Albus, running his slightly trembling fingertips over the dots. "Dad bought a whole set of these quills. Everyone in the family got one. Your dad also will get one, and I have two for you, because you're going to use them a lot, I think. The spell wears off after some time. When it does, just say and my dad will buy you a new one."

"Thank you." Scorpius took Albus's hand and gently guided him so Albus was sitting in his lap. He kissed Albus on the cheek. "I'm so glad that someone invented all those things and spells to help blind people."

"Yeah, me too," said Albus. "McGonagall also told me that instead of writing essays and tests, I can pass the topic orally. You know how much I hate answering teachers' questions during lessons and oral exams so that's another motivation to learn Braille quickly so I can write homework and tests again."

"What about practical aspects of the lessons? Like casting spells?" asked Scorpius, playing with Albus's hair, which he knew his boyfriend loved.

Albus hummed with pleasure. "Charms and Transfiguration shouldn't be a problem. The object is usually static so I'll need help only in pointing my wand in the right direction. Defense will be problematic, if not impossible, with the target moving all the time. McGonagall said that I could pass only theoretical part on my O.W.L. Not that I wanted to be an Auror anyway."

Scorpius smiled. He wanted to ask Albus if he had gotten a white cane yet, but suddenly Albus tensed on his knees and started to take deep breaths.

"Albus?" Scorpius asked, trying not to panic. "It's pain, isn't it?"

Albus nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth. Scorpius stood up and supported Albus to the bed. They sat down on the edge and Albus doubled over, putting his head between his knees.

"Albus, you need to take the potion." Scorpius was trying to pull the flask from Albus's pocket.

"I'm going to be sick," Albus said weakly and before Scorpius could react, he vomited on the floor.

Scorpius grabbed a bin from underneath the desk and put it in front of Albus. He didn't know what to say to comfort Albus so he just gently rubbed circles on his friend's back, while Albus was retching into the bin. After a few long minutes it seemed that Albus emptied his stomach completely, though he was still in pain. Scorpius took out the flask with the analgesic potion from Albus's pocket and put it in his shaking hand.

Albus greedily drank the potion. He took two big gulps and waited for a few seconds to see if it was enough. Then he took one smaller sip and gave the flask back to Scorpius. Scorpius corked the phial, watching mesmerised as it filled itself to the brim, and put it back in Albus's pocket.

"You're okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's fine now," Albus said, looking at Scorpius. He was pale, a thin layer of sweat on his face. "I've made quite a mess, haven't I?" he asked with a grimace, indicating the floor.

"I'll get your mum to clean it. Don't move. There's some vomit near your feet and you don't want to step into it."

Albus made a disgusted face and brought his legs up on the bed. Scorpius left the room and went downstairs to fetch Ginny. However, on the stairs he met Harry, who was still in his Ministry robes.

"Hello, Scorpius," said Harry. He looked tired but smiled.

"Good day, Mr Potter. We need your help."

"What happened? Something with Albus?" Harry's smile instantly vanished and he instinctively reached for his wand.

"He had a pain attack but he took the potion and is fine now," Scorpius hurried to explain. "But he vomited on the floor and we need you to clean it."

Harry almost ran into Albus's bedroom, Scorpius closely behind him. Albus raised his head when he heard the commotion. Harry got rid of the mess in a second and sat down beside his son.

"Hi, Albus," he said and put his arm around Albus's shoulders. "What happened?"

"I just got sick from the pain. It happens sometimes," Albus explained. "But the pain wasn't very bad, I only needed three swallows of the potion."

"And you're alright now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. But- could you get me a glass of water."

Harry summoned a glass and conjured up the water. Albus thankfully drank the whole glass. In the meantime Scorpius put the bin back under the desk and sat down in the chair.

"I've brought you something," said Harry to his son. He took the glass from his hand and gave him a strange white object. When Scorpius looked more closely, he realised what it was.

"A white cane," said Albus, turning it in his hands. He stood up and unfolded it. The cane reached his sternum.

"Mr Parry will show you how to use it properly tomorrow," said Harry.

Albus took a few steps, swinging the cane right and left. He smiled when it collided with the chair Scorpius was sitting in.

"I haven't told you yet but I'm going to visit Hogwarts a few times before the school year starts," Albus said, looking in Scorpius's direction. "I want to learn how to navigate the common room, the dormitory and some routes, like how to get to the Great Hall or to the library."

"But remember what Mr Parry said," Harry interrupted. "Even when you know the castle, it's still difficult and dangerous to walk around alone. Especially during breaks, when there's a lot of students and nobody is looking where they're going. You should always have someone to guide you."

"Well, we're always together, so it doesn't change anything, really," said Scorpius.

"Right," Harry smiled and turned to his son. "There's a special enchantment on the cane. If you're close to an obstacle, it'll vibrate, even before you touch the object. And when you press this button-" Harry moved Albus's finger to a small red button on the handle. "-the cane shrinks and you can put it in your pocket. Just press it again to enlarge it to a normal size."

"That's useful," Albus said and pressed the button. The cane shrank to a pen's size.

"I'll leave you two alone, then. Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Draco said you'd eat with us," said Harry, looking at Scorpius.

"With pleasure," the boy grinned. He loved meals with the Potters. Harry was an excellent cook.

Harry left the room. Albus sat down on the bed, where Scorpius quickly joined him. The blind boy curled up on his side, with his head on his best friend's lap. Scorpius's hand automatically went to Albus's head and started to play with his hair. Albus sighed with contentment.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright. That potion is amazing. It works so quickly," Albus answered.

"That's not what I meant. How are you feeling mentally?"

"Oh. That's more difficult to answer," Albus frowned. "There are moments, like now, when I feel good, strong, determined and ready to learn new things and not give up. But there are also times when-" Albus went silent. Scorpius was running fingers through his thick hair, waiting patiently. "For example this morning, when Lily suggested we watch a film together. Initially I got extremely upset and angry that I can't do it anymore. I even shouted at her."

"Poor Lily. How did she survive it?" mocked Scorpius.

"It wasn't the first, and probably won't be the last, time when I realised that I can't do and enjoy things the way I used to. And it distresses me greatly," continued Albus. "There are days when I don't have strength to do anything, when I want to just sleep. Except I can't because of nightmares and that makes me even more depressed and miserable."

"You still have them? The nightmares?"

"Unfortunately," sighed Albus. "I don't think they'll pass quickly. I still dream sometimes about Delphi. And Dad said that he occasionally dreams about the war and Voldemort."

"I also have bad dreams about Delphi. Or the alternate reality, when Voldemort ruled. Not often, but sometimes." A shiver ran down Scorpius's spine when he recalled these few awful days without Albus, but full of Dementors and Death Eaters.

"We're in this together, then."

"As always," said Scorpius with a fond smile. "Do you want to do something? I can read you the book."

"Mum has just read a few chapters to me," said Albus, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. "Is the weather nice today?"

"Yes, it's sunny but not too hot. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to but I can't." Albus gave a long frustrated sigh. "Dad forbade us to leave the boundaries of protection spells. He's afraid the attacker may come back. We can't go anywhere alone."

"That's reasonable," said Scorpius. "You don't know if he's waiting somewhere to attack you or Lily or James. It's better to be safe than sorry. But we can go to the garden, right? Lie down in the sun, talk and just relax."

"Yes, the garden is safe. Let's go then," Albus said eagerly and stood up, holding his hand out to Scorpius.

Scorpius took it and pulled himself up. Hand in hand, the boys went outside and spent a lovely afternoon in a sunny garden full of birds and green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Brief_and_Dreamy for helping me with the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading. I'm always grateful for any comments. Let me know if you liked it!


	5. The Cruciatus Curse

This year's journey to Hogwarts was very unlike any other Scorpius had done before. Usually he was one of the first students to board the train in order to avoid rude and mean comments about his parentage. This year, however, Albus and his family were the first to arrive to Platform 9 3/4. They wanted to evade people staring, whispering and pointing at Albus. Harry and Ginny had gone to great lengths to keep details of the attack from newspapers. Only a short note had appeared, informing about the attack, but not explaining what exactly happened to Albus, and asking people to convey any information they may have to the Ministry.

After arriving to the Platform, Scorpius said goodbye to his father and quickly joined Albus and his siblings in their favourite compartment at the end of the train. They were soon joined by Rose and Hugo. When the train started to move, Rose reminded Scorpius of their prefect duties and he reluctantly followed her to the meeting with the Head Girl and Boy. Then for another hour he patrolled the train with his fellow Slytherin prefect, Elanor Fraser. He felt honoured to be a prefect and wanted to perform duties to his best abilities, but in that moment all he truly desired was to be with Albus alone, like they always had been during the previous journeys to and from Hogwarts. He was comforted though by the thought that James, Lily and Hugo kept his boyfriend company.

When his shift ended, he practically flew back to his compartment. The Potters and Hugo were playing cards and Scorpius enthusiastically joined the game. The next hour was interrupted only by the trolley witch; when Scorpius heard familiar 'Something from the trolley, dears?', he squeaked and turned quickly towards the window, pretending to be engrossed by the passing landscape, while Albus hid behind Lily. Soon after that, Rose came back and all six of them spent time talking, laughing and eating sweets.

Albus's siblings and cousins weren't stupid and finally left Scorpius and Albus alone. That was the moment Scorpius had been waiting for since morning. After a long snogging session, Albus curled up on the seat and put his head on his boyfriend's lap. Scorpius read him a few chapters from 'A Tale of Two Cities', all the time playing with his hair. When he heard Albus's breathing turning slow and deep, he changed books and started reading the new Transfiguration textbook.

Scorpius raised his head and looked through the window. It was already dark, the full moon was shining over the mountains in the distance. He put the book aside.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered into Albus's ear, still sleeping with his head on Scorpius's lap. "You have to wake up."

His boyfriend didn't even stir. Scorpius said his name a bit louder and shook his shoulder. He knew it wouldn't be wise to wake Albus by shouting his name like he often did. After a few more shakes, Albus groaned and opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but we're almost at Hogwarts," said Scorpius as Albus sat up. "You need to change into robes."

Albus rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Scorpius checked his watch. "About two hours."

"Sorry for being such a boring companion," Albus said with a wry smile.

"No, it's okay," Scorpius said hastily. "I've read a book and you were sleeping so peacefully. And after a hectic morning I guess you needed a lot of rest."

"I did. And you know what?" Albus turned to Scorpius and his face brightened with a big grin. "I didn't have any nightmares! For the first time since the attack. You know what that means?" Albus asked with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows questioningly. Then he quickly said: "What?"

"I have to sleep beside you! Your presence stops the nightmares!"

"I don't think our dormmates will be very pleased."

"Who cares about them?" Albus shrugged. "Stopping bad dreams is more important. Besides, they'll be less pleased with my screams waking them up than with us sleeping together."

"You can always cast a silencing spell around your bed," Scorpius reasoned.

"Scorpius, don't spoil the fun! You don't want to sleep with me?"

"Of course I do," Scorpius said and kissed Albus on the cheek. "I'm just teasing you."

Albus swatted his arm and went over to his trunk to get his robes. Slowly, but without any help, he changed into the school uniform. Scorpius helped him only in tying his tie. Then they sat in comfortable silence and waited until the Hogwarts Express reached its destination.

The train slowed and finally stopped at the brightly-lit Hogsmeade Station. Soon the corridor was filled with students, shouting and pushing each other. Scorpius looked at Albus and one glance was enough to notice that Albus was extremely nervous. He was pale and was taking deep, slow breaths. His hands were shaking and Scorpius was sure it wasn't remnants of the curse. He took Albus's sweaty hand and squeezed it tightly. Albus looked at him and managed a weak smile.

"It'll be okay," Scorpius said. "I'm with you." 

Albus nodded but didn't say anything. Scorpius looked through the door's glass. The corridor was empty, most of the students must have already left the train. 

"We need to go," he said, standing up. "Before the train takes us back to London." 

Albus stood up as well and grabbed Scorpius's arm. Scorpius carefully guided him through the narrow train corridor. When they reached the exit, Albus took out the white cane and with an ease that surprised Scorpius hopped onto the platform. He clearly had been practising intensively. 

The platform was wet, littered with puddles of water. Scorpius breathed in deeply the crisp Scotland air, filled with scents of wet grass, fresh soil and that distinctive after-the-storm smell. One last carriage was waiting for them, with two Thestrals at the front. Scorpius recalled how fascinated by these strange creatures Albus had been when he had seen them for the first time before their journey back home in June. He glanced at his boyfriend and felt a pang of hurt when he saw longing on his face. Thestrals were just one of many things Albus would never see again. Scorpius couldn't even imagine what it would be like if he was unable to see Hogwarts, his dad, friends and Albus ever again. 

The boys got into the carriage. Albus was sitting silently, nervously picking the handle of the cane. Scorpius was looking through the window, impatiently waiting for the first glimpse of Hogwarts. Soon he saw the castle, in all its enormous glory, with dozens of towers and turrets, everything bathed in the golden light from hundreds of windows. The full moon above the Astronomy Tower added the eerie atmosphere to the whole scenery. 

"Hogwarts. It looks as magnificent as ever," Scorpius said, turning to Albus with a wide grin. 

"Does it? I believe you," mumbled Albus. He looked like he was going to be sick any moment. 

"Are you alright?" Scorpius came closer to Albus and took his hand. "Do you need the carriage to stop?" 

"No, I'm fine. It's just- nerves, I guess," he said, leaning his head on the window pane, and closing his eyes. 

Scorpius wanted to assure Albus once again that everything would be fine but he knew that statement would be a lie. And Albus knew that too. So many things could go wrong. Other students didn't know that Albus was blind, the note in the _Daily Prophet_ hadn't conveyed details of the attack. No one knew how children and teenagers would react to a disabled peer, if they would help and support him or if they would bully him even more than they already had.

Teachers had been told that Albus lost his sight but they didn't know that it was the effect of the prolonged use of the Cruciatus Curse. Only Headmistress McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey knew the whole story. Scorpius hoped that the teachers would be gentle, understanding and helpful to Albus, but he worried about some of them, who weren't very fond of Albus.

The carriage passed the Quidditch pitch and Hagrid's hut and came to a stop before the main entrance to the castle. The huge oaken doors were open and the light was spilling out onto the stony stairs and soft grass. Scorpius helped Albus out of the vehicle.

There were still many students in the Entrance Hall, talking and laughing, passing their time until Professor Longbottom arrived with the first years and the Sorting Ceremony started. Scorpius felt Albus's grip on his arm tightening. He guided him through the crowd, straight into the Great Hall, not looking at anyone, hoping that other students wouldn't notice them.

But it was a fool's hope.

"Scorpius! Albus!" Henry, one of their dormmates, stopped them, blocking their way. "How were your holidays?"

Before either Albus or Scorpius could answer, he added: "Albus? What's wrong with you?"

Scorpius saw red. "Nothing is _wrong_ with him, you idiot," he seethed.

Henry looked at him surprised, then at Albus again, his gaze stopping at the white cane and Albus's eyes that were looking somewhere over his shoulder. He quickly came to a conclusion.

"You're blind, Albus?" he asked in disbelief, not bothering to keep his voice low.

Scorpius winced. Every person in the Entrance Hall heard Henry. People stopped their conversations and looked at them. Many came closer, forming a circle around the three boys, pointing at Albus and whispering to each other. Scorpius gritted his teeth in pain as Albus's grip almost crushed his arm. Albus went extremely pale but Scorpius noticed with pride that he held his head high.

Scorpius couldn't remember the last time he was so angry. Usually when people mocked and laughed at him, he ignored them and quickly left their presence. He hated to be the centre of the attention. But now he didn't want to flee. He wanted to fight. He wanted to defend Albus, to shout at all these ignorant people, to use his prefect power and take a lot of points for their cruel behaviour.

But before he even opened his mouth, the least expected person showed up.

"What is going on here?" James asked, coming from the Great Hall. He pushed through the circle of students and his expression changed from bored to livid when he saw his brother. "Albus, are you alright?"

Albus nodded, though it was clear to everybody that he was far from being fine. James glared at the surrounding students.

"What are you staring at? Go to the Great Hall! Now!"

Reluctantly, they obeyed James and headed to the feast. Some even looked ashamed but more were glancing curiously over their shoulders. Albus let out a deep breath.

"Thanks, James."

"No problem. I'm keeping my promise." When Scorpius looked at him questioningly, he added: "To be a better brother."

Albus stepped nervously from foot to foot. "Everybody will know I'm blind before I even enter the Great Hall."

"Albus, honestly, did you think you could hide it for long?" asked James. "It doesn't take a genius to see that you're blind. And news spread quickly in Hogwarts."

Albus scowled. "Let's go," he said, determination on his face. "Let's not keep them all in suspense."

The boys entered the Great Hall. As if on command every face turned in their direction. Everybody wanted to see if the rumour was true. Some were trying to look at Albus furtively but most were openly staring at him, thinking that if he couldn't see them, they could gawk at him with impunity.

James patted Albus on the back and went to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius guided Albus to their usual place at the Slytheirn table. Unfortunately, to do so, they had to pass along the whole table so every Slytherin student had a clear view of Albus. After a minute, which felt like an hour to Scorpius, the boys sat at the end of the table, just as Professor Longbottom entered with a group of frightened first years.

The Sorting Ceremony diverted students' attention, though Scorpius saw that now and then people were casting quick glances in their direction. When the Sorting was over and Slytherin had gained a fair amount of new witches and wizards, Professor McGonagall invited everybody to the feast. Huge amounts of delicious food were enough to make the hungry students forget about Albus. Scorpius helped Albus put his favourite food on a plate and they spent the feast eating and talking about coming lessons and exams, not bothered by anyone.

When the feast was coming to an end and they were devouring the last bits of the dessert, Henry came to them.

"May I join you for a while?" he asked.

Scorpius glared at him but Albus just shrugged his shoulders. Henry sat down beside him hesitantly and started to play with the teaspoon.

"I came to apologise," he said after a while. "I'm sorry. I was just so surprised and I tend to speak before I think. But that's not an excuse. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Albus said.

Henry smiled. "And I want to tell you, on my behalf and our classmates and I believe all Slytherins as well, that we're here to help you. I know you have Scorpius but don't hesitate to ask us for help if you need it. And forgive us if we're clumsy and don't know how to help you at first. You know, most of us have never met a blind person before. But we're eager to learn and help."

"Thanks, Henry," said Albus, smiling a bit. "That's very nice."

"May I ask you what happened? You lost sight in that attack they wrote about in the _Prophet_?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry I won't tell you what exactly happened. Just know that I lost my sight permanently."

"I'm very sorry. I hope that whoever did that will be caught soon," Henry said and stood up. "Okay then, I'll see you both later in the common room."

As Henry left them, Albus turned to Scorpius and smiled broadly. Scorpius pecked him lightly on the cheek. That went better than he had hoped. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 

It was the most exhausting first week in Albus's school career. Every teacher started a lesson by reminding students how important O.W.L.s were and how much hard work was ahead of them. By Friday, Albus and Scorpius had six essays to write and three new spells to practice. Add to that lessons with Mr Parry and practice in Braille reading and there was no surprise that all Albus wanted to do after the last lesson on Friday was to curl up in his bed and sleep through the whole weekend. Nightmares and few pain attacks didn't help either.

Though Albus had to admit that it wasn't all bad. The teachers were really understanding and helpful. Instead of writing essays, he could pass the topic orally after the lesson. He read textbooks either using the reading spell (it required sitting alone in the dormitory so he didn't like it much) or listened to Scorpius reading the chapter aloud (that, he loved). Mr Parry was an excellent teacher and his patience and teaching skills combined with Albus's determination caused that Albus was getting better in Braille with every day and was able to slowly read short texts.

What astonished Albus the most was the behaviour of other students. He had been worried that they would ignore him at best, but most probably that his blindness would be a new reason for bullying and harassment. He hadn't expected his classmates to be so kind and helpful. They weren't intrusive, always asking before helping him but Albus could feel that their care was genuine. Other classmates' help was especially convenient during the few lessons he didn't share with Scorpius.

It was Saturday evening and Albus was curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. Scorpius was sitting beside him, reading a chapter from the Herbology textbook in a soft voice. It was really hard for Albus to pay attention to what Scorpius was reading instead of losing himself in his melodic voice.

"Alright, Albus, summarise what I've just read," Scorpius said.

"What?" Albus said dreamily, not knowing exactly what Scorpius demanded of him.

Scorpius sighed. "Albus, this is our homework. I have to write an essay about it and you will have to summarise the chapter and answer Professor Longbottom's questions. Don't tell me that I made myself hoarse and you didn't even listen."

"I listened!" Albus protested, sitting up. "It was about healing plants of Britain and how they can be used in potions."

"That's right." Scorpius sounded a bit surprised. "Can you give an example?"

"Whortleberry is known to relieve stomach problems, clear throat infections and improve eyesight," Albus said triumphantly. "Not that it will help me."

"Yes, that's a correct answer," said Scorpius, turning the pages of the book.

"Will I get a Jelly Slug as a reward?"

"Watch out, Albus, you're eating too many sweets," said Scorpius but gave him a Jelly nonetheless.

"And who says that?" asked Albus, popping the sweet in his mouth. "You eat twice as many sweets as me. It's all your fault. Before I met you, I didn't eat any sweets."

"Because your mum didn't let you have any," Scorpius reminded. "And you confessed later to me that you got sweets from James and your cousins. You're no saint, Albus."

"No, I'm not," Albus agreed. "And mum, to this day, doesn't know that Lily and I smuggled sweets to our rooms."

Scorpius laughed. It was the most beautiful sound. When Albus listened to Scorpius's laugh, he always forgot about all his problems and was happy, just because his best friend was happy.

"What's so funny?"

Albus flinched. He was so focused on Scorpius that he hadn't heard or felt someone approaching.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." A deep male voice. It was Hayden, their dormmate. "Mind if we join you?"

But he didn't wait for an answer, just threw himself on the couch, with a deep sigh. A moment later Albus heard rustling, giggling and sounds of very intense kissing. It could only mean that Joanne, sixth year prefect and Hayden's girlfriend, joined them as well.

"Oi, do you have to snog everywhere?" Henry said, disgusted. "Not everybody wants to see how you eat each other tongues."

"You're just jealous because you don't have someone to snog," said Joanne, breathing hard.

"I don't need a girlfriend," said Henry. "I'm perfectly fine on my own. Move guys, make some room."

"Sod off," said Hayden. "This couch is only for couples. Get a chair."

Albus heard Henry muttering obscene words under his nose as he went to get a chair. He put it violently in front of the sofa and sat down with an angry huff.

"So, guys, are you going to the first Quidditch match?" asked Hayden.

"When is it? And who's playing?" Scorpius inquired. He was holding Albus's hand and running his finger over the base of Albus's thumb in a soothing manner.

"First weekend of November. Slytherin and Ravenclaw," said Joanne, who was a Chaser. "We've got a great team. We just need to find a new Beater. Tryouts are next Saturday. Are you going to try, Scorpius?"

"Me? For a Beater?" Scorpius squeaked, sounding terrified. "Over my dead body. But maybe I'll come to watch the match."

"And you, Albus?" asked Henry.

"You know that I've never been a Quidditch fan. Why should I go now when I can't even see the game anymore?" he asked dryly.

"Sorry," said Henry, sounding really ashamed.

Albus was truly amazed by this whole situation. In his first four years in Hogwarts other students usually ignored him, speaking to him only when they really needed to, wanted something from him or bullied him. Nowadays, people were eager to help him, but rarely started any real conversations with him. The fact that three students just joined him and Scorpius and initiated conversation made Albus confused. He had no idea what to think of it. Did they really just want to talk, get to know them better and perhaps become friends? Or were they just nice and kind in order to lull them into a false sense of security and tease them later? Albus hoped for the former, and decided to give them a chance, but still stay cautious.

"So, guys, what do you want to do after the school?" asked Joanne. "You're going to have special meetings with Professor Warmund. He'll help you choose a career and tell you what subjects you should continue after O.W.L.s. but you need to have some ideas and suggestions before the meeting."

"Oh, I really don't know," said Henry. "It's quite scary to choose at the age of fifteen what you want to do for the rest of your life. What if I change my mind?"

Albus silently agreed with him.

"You don't have to choose a specific job now," comforted him Joanne. "Just think what you'd like to do in general. Do you prefer to work alone or with other people? Do you prefer science stuff or rather keep away from that? That sort of things. I know that I don't like to work with a lot of other people and I love science, so I'd like to become an astronomer. But maybe I'll change my mind and find my place in the other areas of science."

"I'd like to be a Healer," said Hayden proudly. "My dad is, and when he talks about his job, it sounds fascinating. And I'd really like to help other people."

"I'm also thinking about becoming a Healer," interjected Scorpius. "But I love history so much that I'll probably be a historian. Or an archaeologist. That sounds pretty amazing and interesting. Finding new things, new cultures."

"What about you, Albus?" asked Henry.

Albus hesitated. "Um- I always wanted to be a Magizoologist. I love animals. But now-" he hung his head. "I don't think I can do any job at all."

Scorpius took his hand and squeezed it. "Albus, don't think like that. I'm sure there are plenty of jobs you can still do."

"But who will hire a blind person?"

"There must be places, people who will take you for your skills and knowledge. Ask Mr Parry, he will surely help you."

"Maybe. I hope so," said Albus, still not convinced.

"And you don't have to work, really," said Henry. "Your family is wealthy enough. And Scorpius's too."

"Henry!" exclaimed Joanna, and moment later Albus heard a solid hit and Henry's shouts of pain and anger. "Work is not only about money. It also gives you purpose, satisfaction. And I'm sure, Albus, that you'll find something."

"Thanks," said Albus.

"Who wants Jelly Slugs?" asked Scorpius and Albus was grateful for a change of topic.

No one said 'no' to Scorpius's offer and soon they were sharing sweets and discussing which flavour was the best.

"Sweets, they always help you make friends!" whispered Scorpius into Albus's ear and kissed him on the cheek. Albus snorted. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

 

The second week of school arrived and with it such warm and sunny weather that everyone was dreaming about leaving the castle and catching the last moments of summer. The teachers however seemed not to notice the sun outside and kept giving them enormous amounts of homework. Scorpius was managing all the work quite well as he liked learning and always had been systematic. But he was getting more and more worried about Albus. With every day, Albus became more stressed and tired which seemed to cause more pain attacks. He had had two today and it wasn't even two in the afternoon.

It was the last lesson of the day, the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Albus and Scorpius were already sitting at their desk and preparing for the class, waiting for Professor Flagstad to arrive. Scorpius put his things neatly on the desk and turned to Albus who was running his fingers over books' spines in his bag. Braille books were much bigger and heavier, luckily they usually came with the feather-light charm.

"Scorpius, is this the Defense textbook?" asked Albus, pulling the dark green book from the bag.

"Yes, it is," confirmed Scorpius. Albus smiled and put the book on the desk. He took out his notebook and quill as well and opened the notebook on the first unwritten page, prepared to take notes.

Scorpius wanted to ask how he was feeling (the pain attack after the lunch had been quite bad) but before he could, Professor Flagstad entered and began the lesson. She was a great teacher but was very strict and had no tolerance for chatting during her lessons. She didn't bother to check the list: one look over the classroom was enough for her to know that every student was present. She waved her wand and the lesson's topic appeared on the blackboard. 'The Cruciatus Curse'. Scorpius cringed.

"Today we're going to talk about the Cruciatus Curse, one of the three Unforgiveable Curses." Scorpius saw that Albus went extremely pale and tense. "Please, read about other two for the next lesson, we're going to discuss them as well." Professor Flagstad started to walk around the classroom. "So, who will tell me what is the purpose of the Cruciatus Curse and what is the incantation?" She looked around and despite Scorpius's urgent prayers, her eyes stopped on him and Albus. "Mr Potter, do you know the answer to these questions?"

Albus visibly flinched. Under the desk, Scorpius put his hand on Albus's thigh, hoping to give him some comfort and courage. He wanted to be mad at Professor Flagstad for making Albus remember the worst night of his life. But it wasn't her fault. She didn't know.

Albus's hands were shaking and he was holding the quill so tight that it was moments from breaking. He whispered: "I- the- the curse- it-" he stammered.

"Yes, Mr Potter, the Cruciatus Curse. What does it do and what is the incantation."

Albus took a deep breath. "It- it-" he paused and hung his head. "I- I don't know."

"You don't know?" Professor Flagstad looked surprised. "It's an easy question. I'm sure you know."

Scorpius decided it was the time to safe his boyfriend.

"Professor, may I?" he asked politely, raising his hand. She turned to him and nodded. "The Cruciatus Curse is used to torture people, to cause an extreme pain. Its incantation 'Crucio' means 'I torture' in Latin."

"Very well, Mr Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin," said Professor Flagstad and fortunately left them alone. She returned to the front of the classroom and started to talk about the origins of the curse.

But Scorpius didn't listen to her. He leaned over to Albus and whispered: "Albus, are you okay?"

"Yes, it's fine," Albus whispered back.

"Is it? Because you don't seem fine. Do you need the potion?"

"No, I'm not in pain," Albus murmured and Scorpius sighed in relief. "We'll talk later."

"Are you sure?" Scorpius was still worried, though Albus already looked slightly better. "Do you want to leave? I'm sure Professor Flagstad will let you if you say you don't feel well."

"Scorpius, I'm fine," said Albus and he sounded a little irritated. "I don't want to leave. I need to stay. I need to know more about the- the curse."

He looked very determined, quill in hand, ready to take notes.

"Okay," said Scorpius, opening his own notebook. "But if you-"

"Yes, I'll let you know," Albus interrupted him.

Scorpius sighed and turned his attention to Professor Flagstad.

"Now, that you know about the origins of the curse and what it can do, we're going to learn about the most important thing. Does anybody know how you can protect yourself from the curse?"

* * *

 

Later that day, Albus and Scorpius were sitting at their favourite table in the far corner of the Library. Scorpius was writing an essay for the Potions and Albus was practising reading Braille. Learning the alphabet had been quite easy but reading fluently was a completely different matter. There were times when Albus wanted to just give up but Mr Parry encouraged him every time, saying that he was making a great progress.

But today Albus was making very little progress. He was running his fingertips over the same dots over and over again, not understanding what he was reading. His thoughts were constantly returning to the Defense lesson earlier this day. What Professor Flagstad had said, made him think more insistently than ever about the question he had been asking himself since he woke up from the coma after the attack.

"Albus," said Scorpius in a soft voice. "What's going on? You've been awfully silent and distracted since the Defense lesson. Would you mind sharing what's on your mind?"

Albus closed the book. "Do you remember what Flagstad said about people going mad after the prolonged use of the curse?"

"Yes, I remember."

"She said that the average time people survive without going insane is seven minutes," said Albus. "And that it's extremely rare to survive more than thirteen minutes. There are only a few documented cases of people surviving more."

"Yes, the Longbottoms who lost their minds after seventeen minutes. Severus Snape. That wizard from Middle Ages, Ranulf Guildersleeve. And I read also about Jacob Swann, who survived twenty minutes, I think, during the First World War."

Albus smiled. It was so typical for Scorpius to know all those unnecessary and obscure historical facts.

"Yes, thank you," he interrupted Scorpius before he could provide more names. "And Flagstad said that the only known method to survive the curse with your mind intact for so long, was Occlumency. Occlumency protects your mind from external penetration but a skilled Occlumens can use it to protect the mind from the pain as well."

"Yes, but you need to be extremely good in Occlumency to use it when you're in such an enormous pain," added Scorpius. "That's why there are just a few people who survived more than thirteen minutes."

Albus went silent. He ran his fingertips over raised dots on the book's cover. He took a deep breath and finally asked the question that had been on his mind for a long time.

"Then tell me, Scorpius, how did I survive the curse for fifteen minutes if I'm not an Occlumens?"

Silence. Interrupted only by murmurs of distant conversations and occasional steps.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked hesitantly.

"Yes, yes, I'm still here," he said. "I'm thinking. Are you sure you're not the Occlumens?"

Albus sighed. "Yes, I'm pretty sure. I hardly know what Occlumency is. I have no idea how to use it."

"Maybe-" Scorpius began and Albus was almost sure he propped his chin on the hand and was looking in the distance with a furrowed brow. "Maybe you're an Occlumens, but youjust don't know about it. You know, congenital skill in Occlumency, you're just born with it and don't have to learn it. Like Metamorphmagi. And you didn't know about it until now because you never had to use it before."

"You read about it somewhere? Or is it just your idea?" Albus was sceptical. He'd never heard of a congenital Occlumens before.

"My idea." Scorpius sounded rather proud. "Though I have to admit it's very unlikely. I've never read about it in any book about Occlumency and I read a lot about it some time ago."

"Of course you did," said Albus. "Any other ideas?"

"Hmm- I know!" Scorpius exclaimed but quickly lowered his voice so the librarian wouldn't throw them out. "Maybe your grandmother's sacrifice protected you?"

"No, it only protects my dad. She gave her life for him," reminded Albus. "And the attacker didn't want to kill me."

"Then I have no idea. Maybe there's something else that protects the mind that we don't know about yet. You're special, Albus. You've always been." Albus could hear that Scorpius was smiling.

Albus didn't feel like smiling at all. "I really hoped that I'd find the answer to that question today. I can't stop thinking about it."

"We can do our own research," Scorpius suggested. "We can search for books on Occlumency and the Cruciatus Curse. Maybe there's something in old books which Professor Flagstad hasn't read."

"With all the work this year, we'll not have much time for it. And I don't want you to fail your exams because of me."

"No, I'm happy to help you. I know how important this must be for you," Scorpius said.

Albus heard a rustling of clothes and knew that Scorpius was fiddling with his sleeves, most probably pulling them over his hands. It was a sure sign that Scorpius was nervous.

"Um, Albus?" he asked and Albus hummed in response. "What happened in the beginning of the Defense lesson? When Professor Flagstad asked you questions? You must have known answers."

"Of course I did. I was just shocked by the lesson's topic and that Flagstad asked me. I don't blame her, she doesn't know. But it's ironic that of all students, she had to ask me. And I-" he hesitated. This wasn't something he was comfortable admitting. But he could tell Scorpius everything. "I just don't like those words. The name of the curse and what it does."

"You mean the word 'torture'?"

Albus grimaced. "Yes, that one. I don't like to hear them and I somehow can't force myself to speak them loud. It's weird, I know," Albus chuckled mirthlessly.

"No, it's not," Scorpius said. "They remind you of what happened. I'll try not to use them."

"Thanks."

"I just thought about something. The reason you survived the attack." Albus straightened and listened to Scorpius intently. "Maybe- I don't want to diminish what you went through, but maybe Healers didn't estimate the time of the curse precisely. Maybe it was shorter."

Albus dropped his shoulders. "No, Healer Austen said that their spells were very precise and estimated the time with an error of fifteen seconds."

"Oh." Scorpius sounded disappointed. "We'll find something, I'm sure of it."

Albus took his bag up from the floor and put the book inside. "I'm very tired. I think I'll go to bed. Have you finished your essay?"

"Almost. But I can finish it later in the common room. Let's go."

Scorpius packed his things while Albus unfolded his cane. Even when he was guided by someone he usually used the cane as well. He wanted to use it as often as possible, to feel confident with it and navigate Hogwarts on his own someday.

They were walking through the deserted corridor, just the two of them. Most students were already in the common rooms or in the library. Albus was thinking about warm and soft bed. His movements were sluggish and he could feel his eyes closing. Two pain attacks this day really exhausted his body and mind.

Suddenly he felt the pain again. It always started unexpectedly and that was what he hated about it the most. It could attack at any time, in any place. Like every time the pain began in his head. He felt like his head was going to explode from inside and was being crushed by an iron band around his skull at the same time. His eyeballs felt like they were going to pop out of his eye sockets. Or like they were melting.

He screamed and dropped the cane. He felt Scorpius's arms around his shoulders and fell down to his knees, dragging Scorpius down with him. He pressed his forehead to the cold stone floor, in the vain hope that it would numb the pain. But the pain only intensified.

Albus curled up into a tight ball, wrapping his arms around his head, screaming and sobbing. The pain travelled down his spine. He felt knives and needles slicing and stabbing his arms and legs. He felt like instead of blood, scalding liquid was running through his vessels. The soles of his feet were being burned with fire.

And amidst all this agony, Albus remembered something.

He felt gentle hands on him, yet their touch was like white hot brand. With the little part of his mind that wasn't consumed by pain, he realised that Scorpius was touching his lips with the edge of the flask. With the huge effort he opened his mouth and let Scorpius pour the potion into his throat. He drank greedily and felt the pain very slowly diminish. When the pain became at least slightly bearable, he pushed himself into a sitting position, Scorpius's strong but gentle arms supporting him.

"Do you need more potion?" Scorpius asked in a shaky voice.

Albus weakly nodded.

"Damn it!" Scorpius said. "You need to wait until the flask refills itself. Oh, come on! Hurry up! Here, drink!"

Albus drank until the pain vanished completely, leaving behind extreme fatigue. His whole body was trembling, he felt like he could sleep for a week. But he couldn't rest now, he had to do something.

"Albus, I think you should go to the Hospital Wing," said Scorpius, putting the flask into Albus's pocket. "It was the third attack today and it was really bad. You drank two flasks of potion. You should even call Healer Austen. There must be something wrong with the potion. It's not working properly anymore. Or maybe the basic dose is too low."

"Scorpius," Albus interrupted his friend's rambling. "We need- we need to go to McGonagall. Now."

"What? Why? Albus, really, you should rest. We can go to her tomorrow."

"No, now. We must go now." Albus tried to stand but his legs were too weak. "I need to see my dad." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to abradystrix for helping me with this chapter!
> 
> I'd be extremely grateful for any comment. Please, let me know what you like (or don't like) about this story. I love writing it but the lack of feedback is very discouraging.


	6. The Tattoo

"Scorpius!" Albus interrupted his friend's rambling. "We need- we need to go to McGonagall. Now."

"What? Why? Albus, really, you should rest. We can go to her tomorrow."

"No, now. We must go now." Albus tried to stand but his legs were too weak. "I need to see my dad."

"Your dad? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Help me get up," Albus asked.

Scorpius grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. Albus felt his legs trembling and he wasn't sure if he was able to stand, not to mention walk. He felt Scorpius bending down and heard him picking up and folding his cane. He shoved it into Albus's pocket and put his arm around his waist to better support him.

"Do you really need to see your dad now?" Scorpius was stubborn. "We can write a letter to him and he'll be here first thing in the morning. I'm worried about you, Albus. That pain attack was very strong. You're pale and you look like you're going to faint any moment."

"Thanks," Albus said dryly. "And that's exactly how I feel. But it can't wait. It's too important. We need McGonagall to call my dad through Floo or send him a Patronus."

"Fine, I know I won't change your mind when it's set on something. You're too stubborn for your own good, Albus," Scorpius said sternly but Albus could hear that he wasn't truly angry. "Fortunately, the Headmistress's office isn't far from here."

Slowly they made their way through the deserted corridors. Albus still felt feeble and exhausted but he kept walking, one step after the other. He didn't have strength to use the cane, and he let Scorpius guide him, not paying any attention where they were going.

"Are you going to tell me why you need to see your dad so urgently?" Scorpius asked. "Stairs," he announced and stood on Albus's other side so Albus could use the banister.

"During the attack I remembered something," Albus said. His voice sounded hoarse after all the screaming he did today. He had to clear his throat a few times before he continued: "I'll tell you everything later, when my dad joins us. I don't want to repeat myself. But I think it may help to catch the attacker."

Scorpius gasped. "Really? That's fantastic! I mean- those pain attacks are awful and I wish they stopped but at least something good came out of it."

Albus nodded. "Yes, I think the pain triggered my memory. I felt as if it was that night again. As if I was in the park again." He shuddered. The image of his assailant haunted his every dream, seeing him while wide awake was too much for Albus. But as Scorpius had said, at least he had gained one benefit from this whole horrible situation.

"Last step," said Scorpius. The banister had ended and now Albus was running his hand over the stony wall. Someone ran past them, undoubtedly hurrying to the common room before the curfew. Scorpius, as a prefect, had a curfew an hour later and Albus knew that as long as he was with him no teacher would be a problem. Besides, being in the corridors after the curfew was the last of his worries.

They turned left. Scorpius was silent, probably thinking intensively about what Albus had told him. Albus's heart swelled with gratitude for Scorpius's constant presence. He was always beside him, always willing and ready to help but never intrusive, knowing that Albus valued his independence and self-reliance. Albus imagined a pain attack without Scorpius by his side and a shiver ran down his spine. He would lay there on the cold floor, screaming in agony, helpless, waiting for a merciful person who may hear him and help him.

"Are you okay, Albus?" Scorpius must have felt his shiver.

"Yes, as fine as I can be," said Albus. "I just imagined- what if you hadn't been with me when the attack started? What if I had been alone?"

"I don't even want to imagine it," said Scorpius in a tight voice. "That's why someone needs to be with you all the time. Not only to guide you through the castle, but in case of situations like that. I know someone else's constant presence is tiring but you have to deal with it. At least until the pain attacks stop entirely."

"I just- I want to thank you," Albus whispered. He didn’t know exactly why he was whispering. Maybe he was afraid that someone was nearby and could overhear them. Maybe it just felt right to whisper his confession. "I want to thank you for helping me. Not only today but through all this difficult time. For being here. Staying with me."

Scorpius stopped. "Albus? Why would I not stay?" Albus didn’t answer, just hung his head. "Did you think that I would leave you?"

"I- I didn't really think you would but- I have to admit that it crossed my mind." Albus let go of Scorpius's arm and was picking at his nail cuticles.

"Don't do that," said Scorpius and took Albus's hands in his. "I would never abandon you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know but- who wants a blind boyfriend whom you have to help all the time?" Albus asked miserably.

"I do. I want you, Albus. It doesn't matter to me if you're blind or deaf or can't walk. You're still Albus with who I fell in love years ago. I'll always love you and I'll never leave you. Well, maybe I would if you became a new Dark Lord. But even then I'd still love you with my poor broken heart."

Albus chuckled mirthlessly. "Don't worry. I have no intentions of becoming a dark wizard."

"And I know that you would never leave me if something happened to me," Scorpius said with conviction. "You know what, there's one thing Delphi said that I agree with."

"And what is it?" Albus asked curiously.

"She said that we belonged together. That's an absolute truth." Scorpius kissed him lightly and took his hand. "Let's go, we're almost at the McGonagall's office."

"Do you know the password?" Albus asked as they were walking slowly along the corridor.

"Yes, every prefect knows the password," Scorpius said. After a few more meters, he stopped. "Here we are. _Götterdämmerung_ ," he gave the password and Albus heard the stony gargoyle moving aside.

"Götterdämmerung? Does McGonagall like Wagner?" Albus asked amazed. Scorpius guided him through the narrow entrance. As they stood on the first step, the staircase started to move, taking them slowly up.

"What? Wagner? What is that?" Scorpius asked, sounding interested.

Albus snorted. "Who. Richard Wagner, a German composer from the nineteenth century. 'Götterdämmerung' is one of his operas."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe she likes him. How do you know about him?"

"I listened to some classical music this summer. I couldn't read or do much of anything so I listened to music most of the time. Classical music is much more interesting and engaging than popular music," Albus explained. "He's great. You should try it."

"Certainly. If you like it, it must be really good," Scorpius laughed, alluding to Albus's elaborate taste and him not being easily impressed by anything.

The staircase stopped moving. They walked to the door and Scorpius knocked a few times.

"Come in," came McGonagall's voice and Scorpius opened the door.

"Good evening, Headmistress," said Scorpius politely. They entered the circular room. "We're sorry for coming at such a late hour but it's very urgent."

"Sit down and tell me what happened," said McGonagall. Scorpius closed the door and helped Albus sit in the comfy chair in front of the desk. He took a seat in the second one.

"I had a pain attack," Albus started, looking at the headmistress. Well, he hoped he was looking at least more or less in her direction. "I remembered something during it. I believe it can help my dad to catch the attacker that's why I need to speak to him immediately. Could you send him a Patronus or call him through the Floo?"

"Of course," McGonagall said and Albus sighed in relief. "But you should go to the Hospital Wing, Mr Potter. You don't look well."

This time Albus gave a sigh of exasperation. "I'll go after I see my dad. Can we wait for him here?"

"Alright. There's a guest room in the back of the office. Go there and wait. There's a tea set there, you can make a tea if you like. I'll call your father, Mr Potter."

"Thank you, Professor," said Albus, standing up.

Scorpius sprang up to his feet and patted gently Albus's hand. Albus grabbed his arm and let himself be guided to the guest room. The room was pleasantly warm, he could hear a fire burning and crackling in the fireplace. Scorpius led him to a sofa. Albus sat down, closing his eyes and relishing in the comfort the soft furniture provided for his weary body. He could fall asleep in a minute. But no, he had to wait for his dad. He opened his eyes, reluctantly dismissing sleepiness.

"It's a nice room," came Scorpius's voice. He was standing behind the sofa.

"Have you been here before?" asked Albus.

"Of course not. I'm a prefect but that doesn't mean I have private teas with the headmistress every week." Albus rolled his eyes. "I think it's a room for private guests, like her friends or family. Does she have a family?"

"I have no idea. But I'm not very interested in teachers' private lives."

"Fair enough," Scorpius chuckled. Albus heard him walking around the room. "It's very cozy but elegant. Just a sofa, two armchairs, tea table, fireplace and a few bookcases. Oh, you can see Hagrid's hut from here."

"We should visit him. I haven't seen him since the school started," realised Albus, feeling a bit ashamed.

"You're right. When you feel better, we'll pay him a visit. We can go with Lily, James, Rose and Hugo. It'll be fun. Do you want some tea?"

Albus nodded. He heard the boiling of water and clinking of porcelain as Scorpius prepared tea. After a few minutes he felt the sofa's cushion sagging as Scorpius sat down beside him.

"Here's your tea," he said and put the cup in Albus's outstretched hands. They sat in silence for a while, sipping the hot liquid. Albus felt a tiny bit better. The warmth of the fire from outside, the hot tea from inside and the comfort of sofa under his body chased away some of his tiredness.

He was about to ask Scorpius if perhaps there were any biscuits for tea when he heard a commotion in the main office and McGonagall shouting 'Harry!'. Moment later his dad ran into the room.

"Albus!" Harry cried. He knelt in front of his son and put his hands on his knees, squeezing them tightly. "What happened? Professor McGonagall said that you'd had a pain attack."

"I did," Albus admitted. He gave the cup to his dad who put it down on the near table. "It was rather bad but-"

"Rather bad?" Scorpius interrupted him, sounding incredulously. "It was your strongest attack I've witnessed. And it was the third today."

"The third?" Harry asked in a weak voice. His grip on Albus's knees slackened, then tightened, making Albus squirm in discomfort.

"Yes, Albus also had two yesterday, and two the previous day. And they're worse each time."

"Albus, why didn’t you tell us?" Harry stood up and started walking in front of the sofa. Albus imagined that he was running his hand through the hair in distress. "These pain attacks were supposed to get milder and less often not the opposite."

"I- I didn't want to worry you," Albus muttered. "You have enough troubles with finding the attacker."

Harry sat down next to him, sighing deeply. He embraced Albus, putting his hand in his hair and stroking them with tenderness. "Albus, nothing is more important than you," he said. "You should have gone to Madam Pomfrey or written to us and we would take you to see Healer Austen. I don't want you to suffer needlessly."

"I know, Dad. You're right, I need to see the Healer. But that's not why I wanted to see you so urgently," he paused and looked towards the door. "Is the Headmistress here?"

"Yes," Harry said. "But if you want to tell just me, I'm sure she won't mind leaving us alone, will you, Minerva?"

"Of course not. If you need something, I'll be in my office," she said gently and left the room.

"Um- so I guess, I'll wait for you in the common room?" said Scorpius, standing up.

"No, you're staying," protested Albus. "I told you that I'd tell you everything. I don't want to repeat this story."

"Oh, right." Scorpius flopped back down on the sofa.

"What do you want to tell me, then?" asked Harry, releasing Albus from his embrace. He held his hand instead.

"During the last pain attack I remembered something. From that night in the park." Albus felt his dad's grip on his hand tightening. "I believe it may be useful in identifying and catching the attacker."

"Merlin's beard!" Harry exclaimed. "Really, Albus? It's- it's great. We're at the dead end now. I've run out of ideas where to look for him. Or who he may be."

"I remember now that when he- used the curse on me-" Albus hated talking about that night. But it needed to be done. "He stopped for a moment, when I was still conscious. He knelt next to me and put his wand to my forehead. In the short moment before he cast the curse again, the sleeve of his robes fell down and I saw a tattoo on the inside of his wrist."

"A tattoo? What was it? A Dark Mark? Is he a Death Eater?"

"No, it wasn't a Dark Mark," Albus said. "It was a name. Names."

"Names? Do you remember what names?" Albus nodded. "Wait a second. I need- "Albus heard rustling of clothes. "-a notebook and pencil. I need to write everything down. Yes, you can go on. Tell me everything about that tattoo."

"It was three names: Charles, Claire and Grace. The first two were written in one line, the third below them. They were written in black ink, in elegant scripture. The whole tattoo was about three, four inches long."

"On which hand it was?" Harry asked, writing furiously in his notebook.

Albus thought for a while. "On right hand. He held the wand in the right hand."

"Do you remember anything else? About that tattoo or about the attacker?" Harry asked with a hope in his voice.

"No, sorry, that's all. If I remember anything else, I'll tell you right away," Albus paused, then asked: "Do you think this will help you to find him?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," said Harry and Albus sensed that his dad was excited, that he wanted to run straight to the Ministry and share that new information with his Aurors. "It seems to me that these names are of people close to him, his family or friends. Charles and Claire are together, you said, so maybe they're his parents? Grace is a female name so maybe that's his wife or girlfriend."

"Or sister," Scorpius suggested.

"Of course," said Harry. "These are all Muggle names, maybe he's a Muggleborn wizard. Maybe not. But it'll be easier to find who he is now that we have some connections. And we know his very characteristic feature and that will help us immensely in identifying him."

"I hate these pain attacks, but I'm kind of glad I had that one," said Albus, yawning.

"You're tired. Are you still in pain?"

"No, the potion worked. Though I have no idea how long its effect is going to last." Albus fidgeted with the sleeve of his robes, then asked in a soft voice: "Can I spend tonight at home? I want to see mum."

"Sure. She'll be so happy to have you back at home. And tomorrow we'll go to see Healer Austen."

"Great," said Albus, standing up. "You'll be alright, Scorpius?"

"Of course I'll be alright. Don't worry about me. Go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow." Scorpius walked over to Albus and kissed him shyly, not daring for a more intense kiss in front of Harry. "Talk with your parents about the Cruciatus Curse," Scorpius whispered into Albus's ear, recalling their conversation in the Library earlier this evening. "Maybe they know something useful."

Albus nodded. He grabbed his dad's arm and followed him into the main office. Scorpius bade everyone goodnight and left the room.

"Minerva, I'm taking Albus home for a day. He needs to see his Healer. I'll bring him back tomorrow evening," said Harry.

"No problem. I hope you'll get better soon, Albus," said McGonagall. "The Floo powder is on the mantel."

Harry took a portion of powder and threw it into the fire. He helped Albus into the fireplace, joining him as the fireplace was big enough for two people. Albus tightened the grip on his dad's arm as Harry clearly spoke 'Potters' house'. Moment later they were travelling through the countless fireplaces in a dizzying rush and roaring flames.

* * *

Two weeks passed. Days were getting colder and shorter. Students spent most of their time in the castle, buried deep in homework and books, the sunny and warm days of summer almost forgotten. Scorpius was getting more stressed and tired with each passing day and couldn't wait for a Christmas break. He hadn't realised that the fifth year would be so hard. But at least one thing was better than before.

After the appointment with Healer Austen, Albus's pain attacks' frequency decreased. Instead of two or three every day, he recently had no more than one attack per day, and sometimes a day passed without any attack at all. The Healer gave Albus the stronger potion, which he was supposed to take in the same pattern as before: every six hours and as much as he needed in the case of the attack. She also evaluated his mental state, as some effects of the Cruciatus Curse could show up even after a few months, but she couldn't detect any irregularities.

Scorpius was sitting on his bed, under the heavy and warm duvet, reading the Potions textbook. It was quite early, and apart from Albus and him, there was no one else in the dormitory. Scorpius had been exhausted after a long day of lessons and had decided to take a long, hot bath in the prefects' bathroom and later read for a while in the bed, before sleep. Albus had preferred a quick shower and was now sitting on his bed as well, with the blanket around his shoulder, hunched over a big book, his fingers running slowly over raised dots. Scorpius knew it was an exercise book, which Mr Parry had given Albus to learn and hone his Braille reading skills.

Albus sighed and closed the book. "That's enough for today," he said, putting the book on his bedside table. "I'm exhausted."

"Yes, me too. I'll finish the chapter and go to sleep as well," said Scorpius, checking how many pages he had left. "How is it going? Braille reading?"

"Good, though I thought I'd be making a quicker progress." Albus got under the green duvet and put the blanket over it. "Learning the alphabet was rather easy but to read Braille, to distinguish each cell of dots and make a word of them – it's a different matter altogether. I'm not reading fluently as quickly as I'd like."

"Give yourself time, Albus," Scorpius encouraged him. "Remember that you're not only learning Braille but also keeping up with ordinary school work. And it's the fifth year. It's a huge amount of studying for a perfectly healthy person. I don't know how you manage with all this work."

"I don't know either," said Albus, yawning. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well," said Scorpius.

Albus checked if his wand was secure under the pillow and drew the curtains shut around his bed. Scorpius heard him squirm under the covers for a while until his boyfriend found a comfortable position. Scorpius smiled with fondness and returned to his book. After fifteen minutes he finished the chapter, put the book aside, closed the green satin curtains and lay down.

The curtains around beds were thin but they were charmed with a spell that blocked light and most of the sounds from the outside. The student behind curtains didn't hear snoring, talking or rustling of others and thus could sleep without being disturbed. The only sounds that penetrated through the barrier were the sound of the name of the person in the bed or shouts, cries and other noises that may indicate danger.

Scorpius closed his eyes and enjoyed the blissful darkness and silence which gave respite to his tired senses. His mind started to drift and soon he was peacefully sleeping.

He was woken by someone shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked around himself. The dormitory was dark, it was middle of the night but above him, in the dim light from the wand stood Hayden.

"Scorpius, wake up," he whispered frantically.

Scorpius sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hayden? What do you want?" he asked, still not entirely awoken. He had had such a pleasant dream.

"It's Albus. He-"

"Albus?!" The mention of Albus woke Scorpius instantly. He grabbed his wand and scrambled from his bed.

"He's crying, I think," said Hayden in a low voice. "I woke up and went to the bathroom. When I returned I heard some noises from Albus's bed." The curtains blocked the sounds from outside but you could still hear everything that was happening behind them. "At first I assumed he was having a nightmare but I think he's awake and crying. I don't know how to comfort him so-" he shuffled nervously. "I thought it'd be best if I woke you. You'll know how to help him."

"Yes, yes, of course," said Scorpius, looking at the dark silhouette of Albus's bed. "Thanks for telling me. Go back to sleep."

Hayden went to his bed. Scorpius lit up his wand and tiptoed to Albus's bed. As Hayden had said, from behind the curtains came soft sounds of crying and sniffling. Scorpius knocked lightly on the bedpost and called Albus's name. He called twice more, every time a little louder, and when he still didn't get an answer, he drew back the curtain just an inch and peered inside.

Albus was laying on his side, facing Scorpius. He was curled into a tight ball, clutching the toy dog from Lily to his chest, his face hid in the toy's soft fur. He was most definitely crying, an occasional sob shaking his shoulders. Scorpius sat down on the bed and put his hand on Albus's thigh.

"Hey, Albus, it's me," he whispered. Albus didn't react in any way. "Sweetheart, what's going on? Please, look at me."

"I can't look at you, can I?" Albus murmured dryly, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Scorpius was taken aback. Albus never had problems with people using words indicating vision when talking with him. Something was very wrong, without a doubt, and Scorpius was determined to find out what.

"Albus, please, tell me what happened," Scorpius begged, stroking his fingers through Albus's sweaty hair.

Albus flinched back. "Don't touch me. It hurts," he mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Hurts?" Scorpius repeated, confused. "You're in pain? Why didn't you take the potion? Where is it? Have you lost it?"

He turned the light from his wand towards Albus's bedside table and as he had expected, the flask of the analgesic potion stood there, next to the Braille book. The dark blue elixir looked black in the dim light. Why hadn't Albus taken it? Scorpius knew for a fact that if Albus wasn't shouting in pain and was still able to talk to him, he wasn't in so much pain that he couldn't drink the potion himself. And then he remembered something.

Albus hadn't drunk the basic dose he was supposed to take every six hours. He always drank a flask before going to sleep and that usually was sufficient until the morning. But tonight he had finished reading and gone straight to sleep, forgetting about the potion. It was no surprise that he was now in pain.

"You've forgotten to take the potion, haven't you?" Scorpius said, taking the phial from the table. "Here, drink." He tried to put the flask into Albus's hand but he hid them under the covers.

"I haven't forgotten. I didn’t take it deliberately."

Scorpius stared in shock at his boyfriend. "Why?" he uttered.

Albus mumbled something into the dog's fur.

"Sorry, Albus, but I can't understand what you're saying," said Scorpius, a little bit irritated by Albus's unwillingness to cooperate.

"I don't want to get addicted to that potion," said Albus, finally raising his head. His cheeks were wet from tears, his eyes red and puffy, a thin sheet of sweat was covering his face. "That's why I haven't been taking the potion since this morning."

"Since morning? That's almost twenty-four hours!"

"The pain started around midday and got worse and worse during the day. I was able to withstand it until now. It's pretty bad, I don't know how much longer I will endure without the potion."

"Why are you doing it to yourself?" Scorpius asked with incredulity. "Healers said that it was very important for you not to feel any pain. They're afraid that any kind of prolonged and strong pain may damage your brain after tor- after the curse."

Albus sniffed. "I know but I don't want to get addicted to that stuff. I read- or heard, I don't remember when, that you can get too dependent on painkilling medicines. That it's very hard to quit taking them if you use them for too long. I don't want that."

Scorpius sighed. "That's true but only about Muggle medicines. Our potions work differently. You can't get addicted to them. Hasn't Healer Austen told you that?"

"Maybe. I don't remember everything she said," said Albus. He paused and took a few deep breaths, fighting against the pain. "You're sure I won't get addicted?" he asked with a hope in his voice.

"Yes, I'm entirely sure. I read about it in few books, each was a very reliable source. You can trust them," said Scorpius, still clutching the flask in his hands, anxious to give it finally to Albus.

“I trust you," said Albus and sat up. The toy dog fell to the floor. Albus held out his hand and Scorpius gave him the flask, before bending down to pick up the dog. He put it down on Albus's pillow. Albus drank the whole flask and sighed with relief. In the faint light Scorpius saw signs of pain on Albus's face disappearing, colour returning slowly to his cheeks. His eyes, though, were still brimming with tears which were steadily running down his face.

"Albus, is that not enough?" he asked, poking the flask in his boyfriend's hand.

Albus shook his head. "No, it's enough. The pain is gone." Scorpius took the phial from his hand and put it on the bedside table. "It's just-" Albus took a deep breath, trying to suppress a sob. "I'm sorry, go back to sleep-"

"No. I won't go until you tell me what's wrong. You weren't crying just because of pain, were you?"

Albus bowed his head, trying to hide his face, but it was useless as great sobs started to shake his frame. Scorpius moved closer to his distraught friend and embraced him firmly. Albus buried his face in his shoulder and cried relentlessly, soaking his shirt. Scorpius was running his fingers through Albus's messy hair, mumbling words of comfort into his ear.

"It's okay, cry as much as you need. I'm here."

After a few long minutes Albus calmed down a bit. Scorpius loosened his grip around Albus and summoned a pack of tissues with a murmured spell. He gave one to Albus.

"Sorry," whispered Albus, blowing his nose. "You were so tired tonight and I'm keeping you awake."

"Don't worry about me," rebuked Scorpius. He put the pillow up against the headboard and leaned back, still holding Albus in his arms. "And now tell me what makes you so miserable."

Albus sniffled a few times and after a while said: "The same things as always. There are days when I feel fine. But then comes a moment when it hits me how much I’ve lost-“

“I felt similarly after my mum died,” confessed Scorpius. “I would feel somewhat okay and then unexpectedly something reminded me of her and all the sadness and longing came back. It still happens sometimes but much less frequently. Now I remember her more often with smile and fondness. It’ll get better after some time, Albus.”

“I hope so,” Albus said, dabbing his eyes with the tissue. “But I wasn’t crying just because I’m sad and yearning. I’m scared.”

“What are you scared of?” Scorpius asked, taking Albus's hand and squeezing it tightly.

“I’m afraid that he- the attacker- that he’ll come here and find me-“

“Albus, you know that’s almost impossible,” Scorpius said, trying to speak with utter conviction. “No one can enter Hogwarts without permission. Even if he gets in the castle, he doesn’t know the password to the common room. And to get to you, he’ll have to get past me and that’ll only be over my dead body.”

Albus smiled a bit. “I know all that but it doesn’t stop me from worrying that he’s out there, waiting to finish me off.”

“Your dad will find him. You’ll be completely safe soon.”

Albus sighed. “But there’s one more thing I’m constantly scared of and dad can’t do anything about it. No one can.”

“What is it? Tell me.”

Albus was fidgeting with the edge of the duvet. “Pain. I’m terrified of those pain attacks. I don’t know when or where it will start. I hate the pain itself, of course I do, but that nervous anticipation is even worse. I’m afraid the pain will start when I’m alone and there’ll be no one to help me. When the attack starts I feel somewhat relieved because I know it’ll be some time, at least a few hours, before it strikes again. That anxiety is exhausting.”

Scorpius felt the prick of tears behind his eyelids. "I wish I could help you somehow. If it was possible I would take your pain instead."

"And I wouldn't let you," Albus whispered. He reached out and felt around until his fingers found Scorpius's lips. He kissed him gently but passionately, then pressed his forehead into Scorpius's. "Just be here. That's enough."

"Yes, yes, I'll always be here," assured him Scorpius. He moved away a bit and looked at his friend. Albus wasn't crying anymore and Scorpius felt this might be a good moment to broach a certain subject, especially after Albus's honest confession. "Um, Albus- may I ask you something?"

Albus hummed in response. He closed his eyes and put his head on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Did you- um, did you have a meeting with a mental health healer perhaps?" Scorpius said quickly. Then he held his breath, nervous about how Albus was going to react.

Albus opened his eyes and looked in Scorpius's direction, a consternation on his face. "Once, before I was discharged from the hospital. Why are you asking me about this now?"

Scorpius squirmed slightly beside Albus. "I just- well, after what you've just told me, I started to wonder, or worry really-"

"Scorpius. Go straight to it."

"Yes, alright. Are you depressed?" Scorpius blurted out. "Because if you do, there's nothing to be ashamed about. And there are professionals who can help you. And if you want to talk-"

"Scorpius, I don't have depression," Albus said firmly. "You have nothing to fret about."

"You're sure?" Scorpius asked, still unconvinced. "What you told me, these feelings of sadness, longing-"

"Yes, but that's normal in my situation. The Healer I talked to after the attack explained to me what emotions are typical and will pass with time and what should alert me and prompt me to seek professional help. Also, Healer Austen during our recent meeting reassured me that what I'm feeling is perfectly normal, that I should give myself more time. I'm not depressed."

Scorpius felt a bit of the heavy burden in his heart subside. "And you don't have any suicidal thoughts, do you?" he asked shyly.

"No, I don't. And I never had," Albus said seriously. "Yes, my life is hard, exhausting and pretty miserable sometimes but I never wanted to end it. I never even thought about committing suicide. I love life too much. I only have one and there's so many things I want to try and experience, even if I can't see them anymore. And I would never do that to you or my family."

"That's a huge relief." Scorpius kissed Albus on the cheek. "I was so afraid that you may- you know-"

"Kill myself? No, don't worry, I have no intention of doing that," Albus said. "You know what, now that you mentioned it, I don't think I wanted to die even during the- the torture," his voice wavered a bit but he continued. "You remember, Flagstad said that victims of the curse often wished for death just so the pain would end. I wanted to pass out, to not feel anything anymore, but not even once I wished for death."

Scorpius looked at his boyfriend with pride. "You're remarkable, Albus. What did I do to deserve you?"

"Well... you offered me your sweets on the Hogwarts Express!"

Scorpius chuckled. "Oh, I did! But you were the one who entered my compartment in the first place."

"Only because you were sitting alone. I was too scared to go to compartments full of other students," Albus said. "And I could ask you the same question: what did I do to deserve you?"

Scorpius just kissed him in response. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, much better. It was good to talk. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I'm here anytime you need me." Scorpius swung his legs over the edge of the bed, putting his feet on the cold floor. "You must be tired. I'll-"

"Stay here? Please," said Albus, putting his hand on Scorpius's back.

Scorpius turned around. "I wish I could but what about Henry and Hayden? They won't be very pleased when they find out in the morning that we're sleeping together."

"Who cares about them?"

"I care," said Scorpius adamantly. "We live with them in the same dorm and I want to be on good terms with them. Besides they've been genuinely nice recently."

"You're right," Albus sighed in defeat. "But we'll be just sleeping, nothing more," he was relentless in trying to persuade Scorpius.

"I know that but they don't." Scorpius was trying to be reasonable but when he looked at Albus's face his heart melted. "Alright," he groaned. Albus jumped slightly in victory.

Scorpius went back to his bed and fetched his pillow and duvet. He closed the curtains around his bed so their dormmates would think he was still in his own bed. Then he tiptoed back to Albus's bed, got in and drew shut the bedcurtain. Albus was already lying down, wrapped up in his duvet and blanket. Scorpius lay down beside him, making himself comfortable on the narrow bed. School beds definitely weren't made for more than one person.

"We must be quiet in the morning," Scorpius warned Albus. "They can't hear that we're here together. I'll check if the coast is clear tomorrow and leave your bed so no one will notice."

"Sure. You're a sneaky Slytherin, aren't you?" Albus teased.

"So are you," remarked Scorpius. "You wanted me to sleep with you."

"Don't tell me that you didn't want as well."

"Yes, but you wanted more." Scorpius turned to his side so he was facing Albus. "Goodnight. Sleep well."

"Yes, goodnight," said Albus, closing his eyes.

Scorpius extinguished the light from his wand and put it under his pillow. He closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. He slept peacefully until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to abradystrix for being the most amazing beta!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you think of my story so don't hesitate to leave even a short comment. It'll make my day!


	7. Edward Mortimer

While Albus and Scorpius were talking quietly in the Slytherin dormitory, Ginny sat at the kitchen table in the Potters' house. It was almost midnight. By this time she was usually already in bed, but tonight she was waiting for Harry. He rarely stayed in work so long, not these days. She concluded something important must have happened - hopefully something regarding Albus's attacker. She wasn't worried anything bad happened to her husband as she would have been immediately informed in such a case.

To occupy the time, Ginny wrote an answer to her younger son's letter, which had come earlier that evening. It was written entirely by Albus (the first few they had received in the beginning of September had been written mainly by Scorpius) and contained good news about the number of pain attacks receding and Albus's progress in Braille. Ginny wrote the letter with 'the white quill', as they called it, so Albus could read it. She finished her part, leaving a place for anything Harry might want to add, and sipped the hot cocoa.

She heard a loud crack of Apparition and a second later Harry walked into the kitchen. He was beaming.

"We found him."

Ginny put down the mug, almost knocking it over in her haste, and ran to Harry, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him joyfully. He kissed her back and she felt that he was still smiling through the kiss.

"You found him?" she asked breathlessly, after breaking the kiss. "How? Who is he? Where is he?"

"Well, we don’t know where he is," admitted Harry sheepishly. "But we know who he is."

"Tell me everything," she said, sitting back at the table and indicating him to take a seat beside her. "Do you want a cup of cocoa?"

Harry nodded and sat down. Ginny waved her wand and a mug of steaming hot cocoa started making itself.

"Is that a letter from Albus?" asked Harry, sliding the sheet of parchment towards him.

"Yes. I suppose our answer is going to be much longer than what I thought."

"Definitely. I can't wait to tell Albus everything." The mug with cocoa flew over to Harry. He took a sip and closed his eyes.

"Harry, I know that you're tired but I need to know everything now. I can't wait till morning," Ginny said, stroking Harry's hand.

"I know you can't wait," laughed Harry and opened his eyes. "I have no intentions of keeping you in suspense." He took another sip.

"Good. Then I'm all ears."

"For the last two weeks we've been searching through the wizarding population's records for anyone who has family members named Charles, Claire and Grace. As we don't know who exactly these names refer to, we looked for anyone: parents, siblings, grandparents, children, wife. And these are fairly common names so we found about twenty or more individuals who have someone named Charles, Claire or Grace in their families. Most of them are Muggleborns and in such cases our records aren't very detailed. We know parents' names but, for example, we don't know anything about siblings if they're non-magical."

"Have you questioned all those people?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, we started doing that but only got to four or five people so far. We're also asking around if anyone know someone with such a tattoo."

"Why won't you put an announcement in the newspapers? Or posters in the streets?" Ginny suggested.

Harry took a sip of his drink, then nodded his head. "That would be the easiest way to reach more people who may know him. But I was afraid he would see the announcement and know that we're looking for him, that we know how to identify him. This way he has no idea we're searching for him."

"Of course," Ginny agreed. "So, how did you finally find out who he is?" Ginny leaned closer to Harry, impatient to hear his revelation.

Harry sighed. "It's funny, you know. We could have known this two weeks ago if one of my Aurors hadn't been injured during his mission. Philip Beumont, he was hurt rather bad and spent a few weeks in St Mungo's and then at home recuperating. Today he came back and I asked him if he knew someone with that tattoo. And he said that of course he knew him, it was one of his best friends at Hogwarts."

Ginny gasped.

"Edward Mortimer is his name," said Harry, making a grimace, as if the name was the swear word.

"Edward Mortimer," Ginny repeated slowly. At last, she knew the name of her child's oppressor, the name of the man who had brought so much pain and sorrow into their lives. She drew strength from that knowledge, as if knowing just the name had given her power over its bearer. "What do we know about him?"

"There is very little information in his files but Philip told me a lot about him. He really was one of Mortimer's closest friends and he probably knows more about him than any other person besides Mortimer himself," said Harry. He took another sip of cocoa before starting the story: "Mortimer came to Hogwarts when I was in sixth year. He was sorted into Ravenclaw. His parents are, or rather were, Charles and Claire Mortimer. Grace is his sister, three years younger, non-magical."

"She's a Squib?"

"Oh no, she's a Muggle. He's a Muggleborn wizard, the only one in his family to have magic." Harry turned the mug in his hands, staring at the swirling liquid. "It's a tragic story, very sad."

"Tragic? Albus's story is tragic!" Ginny protested. "I'm not going to sympathize with a torturer."

"Wait until you hear the whole story. What happened to his family is truly heart-breaking." Harry rubbed his eyes. "So, he came to Hogwarts after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, when everyone believed that Voldemort had returned and wizarding world was at war. An eleven-year-old boy, all alone, thrown into a strange and unfamiliar world, which, moreover, was at war. But Philip says that Mortimer quickly found himself in the wizarding community. He was very intelligent, talented, an excellent student, though he was a shy, reserved boy, who spent most of his time alone with a book. But he had a few trusted friends and Philip says that he was kind, helpful and everyone liked him."

"Sounds like another Tom Riddle to me," Ginny scowled.

"Not exactly. Tom Riddle's niceness and courtesy was just a manipulation, means to an end. It seems that Edward Mortimer was a genuinely nice boy. What had happened to his family changed him completely. He spent the summer after the first year in his family house. He knew little of what was happening in the wizarding world at the time and I suppose as a child he didn't really care about it. Philip said that he had written him a letter informing him that Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and that he and his family were in danger. But it seems that Mortimer didn't do anything about it, probably he didn't know what he could do. Maybe he thought they'd be safe, that Death Eaters didn't know where he lived. But they soon found out."

Harry paused. Ginny saw that his eyes were shining with unshed tears. She held her breath, waiting anxiously for the rest of the story.

"Three Death Eaters attacked them in the middle of the night. But they didn't kill them. They tortured his parents and sister. They made an innocent twelve-year-old boy watch as they were torturing his family into madness. They were doing it just for fun; the Mortimer family didn't have any useful information. When his parents and sister lost their minds, the Death Eaters turned their wands to poor Edward. They cast the Cruciatus Curse on him but he was lucky – members of the Order saved him just in time. They had been summoned by a neighbour who was a wizard. Unfortunately, they were too late to save Edward's family. They killed one Death Eater, two others escaped. Then the Order moved Edward and his family to a safe house where he spent the rest of the war with a few other Muggleborns' families, caring for his insane family."

Ginny's eyes were full of tears. Despite her previous statement, she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards little Edward and his family.

"That's- that's horrible," she whispered, dabbing her eyes dry with a sleeve. "What happened to them? Are they still alive?"

"After the war Edward's parents and sister were transferred to St Mungo's," Harry continued his story. "To the same ward as Neville's parents. Edward was taken care of by his grandmother who returned from her retirement in France after she heard what had happened to her family. His parents died some years ago but his sister is still in the hospital."

"And what happened to Mortimer? Did he return to Hogwarts? What did he do after the graduation?"

"Yes, he continued school. Philip says that he was still one of the best students in his year. He was still friendly and polite but he secluded himself even more than before. He spent most of his time alone, studying hard, doing research he didn't want to talk about. Philip says that in their final year Mortimer barely kept in contact with anyone; Philip was basically the only person he spoke with. In their sixth year he tattooed the names of his family on his forearm. He graduated with excellent marks, passed all his N.E.W.T.s, and could have started any career he wanted. But shortly after graduation he disappeared."

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know what happened to him. He didn't take any job. He broke any contact with his school friends, even Philip. He didn't answer his letters. Philip says that Mortimer mentioned a few times that he wanted to travel around the world. Presumably that's what he did. But we don't know where he travelled to, with whom, if he started a family, where he lives now, nothing. The only thing we know is that he visits his sister about once a year. Healers say that he talks to her for about an hour, asks them a few basic questions and leaves. That's all. And they don't have any contact information for him."

"When was his last visit?" Ginny asked, trying to contain the excitement.

"Unfortunately, two months ago. So we can't just wait in St Mungo's until he appears again. We have to catch him sooner."

Ginny hung her head in disappointment. She had hoped that Mortimer's visit in the hospital was due in a few weeks and the Aurors would be able to set a trap for him there.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Not yet. I've just found out who he is. Tomorrow morning I'm gathering all the Aurors I can and we're going to discuss the best plan to catch him. It will be hard but sooner or later, we'll find him. I promise you," Harry said, conviction in every word.

"Why Albus, though?" Ginny pinched the bridge of her nose. "It doesn't make any sense. It was Death Eaters that destroyed his family. The Order saved him and you ended the war. He should be grateful, not taking vengeance on your son."

Harry took a sip of his cocoa. "I don't understand it either. Maybe he wanted revenge because the Order didn’t save his family? At least I understand why he used the Cruciatus. Though I wonder what was his purpose. Did he want to blind Albus or was that just a side effect he didn't intend? Did he want to drive him insane but didn't finish his job because he heard someone approaching? So many questions." Harry sighed.

"But finally we have a real prospect of finding answers to them," Ginny said, reaching across the table and taking Harry's arm. "We need to find him. We need to bring him to justice. He'll get a lifetime in Azkaban for what he did, right?"

"I'll be trying for that," he said. "The trial will be long and difficult. Especially for Albus."

"But he'll be relieved when his torturer is finally in custody. Write him a letter Harry, it's important that he knows everything." Ginny gave him the quill and the letter she'd already written to her son.

"I have to thank him for that information about the tattoo. Without it, I don't think we would have found Mortimer." Harry turned over the letter and started writing his part.

Ginny stood up and put her mug in the sink. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too long. Finish that letter and get some sleep. You're going to have a lot of work in the near future."

Harry nodded, already engrossed in his answer to Albus. Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

On the last Saturday of October students were permitted to visit Hogsmeade for the first time that school year. It was also the first visit for Albus since he had started Hogwarts. He had been in the village a few times as a kid with his parents but never as a student. Even though Harry had sent the Headmistress a permission form after Albus had burnt the first one just before entering the train for the third year, Albus had never used it. In the fourth year he and Scorpius had been denied visits to Hogsmeade as a part of their detention.

But in the beginning of fifth year McGonagall relented and let them visit the village again. At first Albus was overjoyed. He longed to leave the castle, to visit Honey Dukes and Scorpius's favourite bookshop, to have a proper date with his boyfriend. But soon these merry plans were shadowed by dark thoughts about his attacker. Edward Mortimer was his name, according to what his father had found out. Albus was constantly worried that Mortimer would find him, kidnap him, torture him again. He felt quite safe on the school grounds, after Scorpius reminded him that no unauthorized person could enter through Hogwarts barriers (all secret passages had been sealed many years ago). But there was no protection in Hogsmeade. It would be all too easy to attack him in the village.

Despite the overwhelming terror, Albus desperately wanted to leave the castle and spend a pleasant day with Scorpius. He was determined to not let Mortimer control every aspect of his life. He had to live with consequences of Mortimer's deeds but he couldn't allow the fear of him to influence his every decision. He couldn't spend the rest of his days hiding in Hogwarts or in the house, frightened that Mortimer would find him. His dad was searching for him, but for now he and the Aurors hadn't found any trace. The search might last a few months, even a few years. It was possible that they would never catch him. Albus wanted to live his life to the fullest, visit new places even if he could no longer see them, and he couldn't do that stuck in a safe place. In order to gain freedom, he had to sacrifice security. After long talks with Scorpius and his parents, he decided to take a risk.

With decision made, Harry, Ginny and McGonagall took actions to minimize the risk. Professor Warmund, the Head of the Slytherin House, was going to accompany Albus and Scorpius during their visit in Hogsmeade. He was a skilled duelist and promised to keep a permanent eye on Albus. In order not to make boys uncomfortable, he suggested using a Camouflage Spell. The spell didn't make a person invisible, they still could be seen, but whoever looked at a person under the spell, found them boring and ordinary, ignored and forgot them in a few seconds. It was a difficult spell, demanding a lot of concentration, but Professor Warmund was excellent at it, having mastered the spell during the war.

Albus stood in the Entrance Hall, near the top of the stairs leading down to dungeons. He was waiting for Scorpius who'd forgotten to take his gloves and scarf and had to return to the dormitory. Albus leaned against the wall, feeling hot and uncomfortable in his winter jacket.

He heard footsteps and moment later a voice he immediately recognised as his sister's.

"Hi, Albus!" said Lily, sounding extremely excited. "Long time no see."

"Even longer for me."

"Oh," Lily sounded upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, I'm sorry," Albus interrupted. "It was just a joke. In poor taste. Sorry." He smiled. "How are you?"

"Oh, great. Even more than great. It's my first visit to Hogsmeade! I can't wait."

"You've been there before with our parents," Albus reminded her.

"That doesn't count, obviously. You can't do whatever you want with parents trailing behind. It's your first visit as well, right?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, finally a proper date with Scorpius."

"And where did you lose him?"

"He forgot his gloves and scarf." Albus shrugged. It wasn't anything out of ordinary. "He'll be back in a moment."

"And how are you, Albus?" asked Lily seriously, taking his hand. "Did the pain attacks stop?"

"I don't think they're ever going to stop completely. Healer Austen said that most probably I would still experience them occasionally my whole life." Albus swallowed a lump in his throat. "But at least, they're considerably less frequent and less violent. I can live with that. I have to."

"I'm glad. Do you have any news from dad about Mortimer?" Both James and Lily had been informed about Harry's discovery.

"Sadly no. They're still looking for him. They questioned anyone who might know him. They apparently even tried to talk with his sister but, well- she's unable to talk-"

Lily was silent for a while. "Do they know what he looks like? Do they have any pictures of him?"

"Only an old photograph from his graduation. But some expert estimated what he may look like now based on that photo."

"Good. I hope someone will recognise him and he'll be caught soon. I have to go. Natalie and Isabella are waiting. Say hello from me to Scorpius. Have a nice day!" She hugged him briefly and ran to her friends.

Albus leaned back against the wall and huffed impatiently. What was taking Scorpius so long? He took out his cane and started to play with it, unfolding and folding it back repeatedly. The Entrance Hall was buzzing with sounds, students talking, laughing, calling for their friends. Everyone was excited to spend the day away from the castle.

A noisy group of students passed him and moments later Albus felt someone grabbing his arm. He was so startled that he flinched violently and dropped his cane.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Scorpius. "I thought you heard me."

"It's alright," Albus said, shrugging, and bent down to retrieve his cane. His fingers touched the cool plastic and suddenly Albus felt soft hair tickling his nose before the head it belonged to smashed into his face. Scorpius must have bent for the cane before Albus did and didn't notice that his friend's face was just above his head before he straightened up.

Albus groaned and took a quick step back, clutching his throbbing nose. He felt hot blood running from his nose and into his mouth. He licked his upper lip, tasting the distinct iron flavour of blood.

"Merlin! I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy," Scorpius lamented. He took Albus's hands away from his face. "You're bleeding! Merlin, what have I done? You're alright? Sit down, Albus, before you faint from blood loss! I'm going for Madame Pomfrey!"

"Geez, Scorpius, calm down. It's just a nose bleed." Albus tried to stem the blood flow with his sleeve. "Do you have a tissue?"

Rustling of clothes and moments later Scorpius shoved a bunch of tissues into his hands. Albus held them to his nose and tilted his head back.

"And you want to be a Healer?" he asked, grimacing as he felt blood running down the back of his throat. He swallowed it.

"Don't tilt your head back. Let the blood flow out of your nose," Scorpius said. Albus did as he was instructed. "Sorry, I panicked. It's not the blood that freaks me out. It's you and blood combined. And it's being my fault."

"Accidents happen. I didn't know that you bent for the cane."

"How you were supposed to know? I should have told you. It's all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Merlin, Scorpius, if you say sorry one more time I'll slam these bloody tissues into your face." Albus cautiously took the tissues away from his nose. "Is it still bleeding?"

"A little. Give them to me. Here, have a new one." He took the dirty tissues and gave Albus a clean one. "It's not broken, is it? Your nose?"

"I don't think so," said Albus, touching his nose. "It doesn't hurt. Is it crooked or something?"

"No, it looks normal. The bleeding almost stopped. Let me clean your face and clothes." Scorpius cast a quick _'Tergeo'_ and Albus felt crusted blood disappearing from his face.

"Thanks," he said. "Can we go?"

"I think so. Just hold the tissue for a little longer." Albus heard Scorpius picking up his cane. "Do you want to use it now?"

"Um- no, I'd rather you guide me."

Scorpius put the cane into Albus's pocket and Albus grabbed his arm. They walked together out of the castle into the sunny and crispy autumn morning. Albus heard distant voices of other students ahead of them. A soft wind rustled through the last leaves on trees. A lonely bird sang nearby.

"There's a Quidditch match next Saturday," Scorpius said. "Slytherin vs Ravenclaw."

"Do you want to go?"

"I'd like to but- you're not going, are you?"

Albus shook his head. "I never went when I still could see. There's no point in going to a game I cannot watch. But if you want to go, feel free."

"I don't want to leave you alone. What if something happens? Lily, James, Rose, everyone will be at the game."

"I'll stay in the common room or in the library. There are always some students who don't go to Quidditch matches. Or- you know what- I'll ask Mr Parry if he can come on Saturday instead of Thursday. Then you absolutely won't have to worry about me."

"Great, I like that," Scorpius said and Albus could tell that he was smiling.

"I'll write to him tonight, then."

When they were passing through the Hogwarts gate Albus heard heavy footsteps behind them. But before he started to wonder who was following them, he completely forgot about it and turned his attention back to Scorpius who talked excitedly about their History of Magic assignment.

While Scorpius was rambling about their homework, Albus's thoughts turned towards a subject he often contemplated lately. Ever since he had received the letter from his dad, Edward Mortimer occupied his mind. Albus was relieved that his dad finally found out who his attacker was and was somewhat proud that it was his information that turned out to be vital in the investigation. Knowing the name and the background of his torturer made everything seem more real but also gave hope that someday he would be caught and appropriately punished.

His feelings towards his oppressor hadn't changed, though. Sure, he was horrified to hear what had happened to Mortimer's family, he felt compassion and sympathy for them, but it didn't change that all he felt for Mortimer was hate, anger and an immense need for revenge. But even more than vengeance, Albus wanted answers. While Mortimer's tragic story explained why he had used the Cruciatus Curse, for Albus it provided more questions than answers.

"Albus? Albus!" Scorpius's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you with me?"

"Yes, yes, now I am. What's the matter?"

"We're in Hogsmeade. Where do you want to go first?"

"Oh, I don't know," Albus said, trying to muster interest in the current situation. "Honeydukes, maybe," he shrugged.

"Sure!" Scorpius exclaimed and led him through the crowded streets of the village. The interior of the sweet shop was the most crowded place Albus had been in since he lost sight. It was more packed than Hogwarts corridors during breaks. Albus tightened his grasp on Scorpius's arm, afraid that he would lose him. He kept bumping into people, not knowing that someone was standing in front of him. He was constantly being pushed or moved aside for standing in someone's way. Albus trailed gloomily after Scorpius as he moved from shelf to shelf, picking his favourite sweets.

"Scorpius." Albus tugged his friend's arm. "Maybe I'll wait outside. There are too many people in here."

"Just a moment. I'll get Chocolate Frogs and we're done. Promise."

Scorpius kept his word and after quickly paying, they finally left the shop. Albus breathed the crisp autumn air deeply and relaxed.

"So, where now?" Scorpius asked.

"Can we sit somewhere for a while? Three Broomsticks or some café," Albus suggested. "Just not Madam Puddifoot's," he added quickly, recalling the story his dad had told him once about a disastrous date with a Ravenclaw girl whose name he couldn't remember.

"I know a nice café, not far from here. They have an excellent hot chocolate."

Once again, Albus followed Scorpius's lead. This time though, he took out his cane to be more in control of his surroundings. They turned into another street and Albus felt his cane hitting an obstacle. Before he could stop or move aside, someone ran into him with a full impact. He let go of Scorpius's arm and the cane, trying to regain balance, but he couldn't stop himself from falling. He landed harshly on his backside.

"Albus, are you alright?" He heard Scorpius's worried voice and felt his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking," said the man who'd apparently run into him. He grabbed Albus's hand, wanting to help him get up.

"Don't touch him!" shouted Professor Warmund, startling Albus who had forgotten that he was with them. "I said: don't touch him!"

But the man only gripped Albus's hand tighter. Then Albus felt the space pressuring around him, the unmistakeable sensation of Apparition. Scorpius's hand was still on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in front of the Headmistress's desk, running his hands through his hair. Five minutes ago, he had received a cat Patronus carrying a message that Albus and Scorpius had been kidnapped. Abandoning his work, he'd Flooed to Hogwarts where he had been soon joined by Ginny and Draco. Now they were all in the Headmistress's Office, listening to Professor Warmund's story.

"When did it happen?" asked Draco from his place by the window. He seemed calm but Harry knew it was only a pretence mastered to perfection by many years of practice.

"About ten minutes ago. No more than fifteen," answered Professor Warmund. "As soon as Albus and Scorpius were taken, I sent a Patronus to Minerva and Apparated as close to Hogwarts gates as it's possible. Then I ran straight here." He was still slightly out of breath. "I arrived a few minutes before you."

"Harry, it was Mortimer, wasn't it?" said Ginny. She was sitting in a chair, with tears in her eyes but determination on her face.

"I think so. Who else could it be?"

"Delphi?" suggested Draco.

Harry shook his head. "No, she's still in Azkaban. If she escaped, I'd be immediately notified. And she has no connections with Mortimer, as far as we know. It was Mortimer or someone working with him."

"Then why did he take Scorpius as well?"

"I think he wasn't planning to kidnap them both," said Warmund. "Scorpius was holding Albus's arm and so was taken along with him."

Harry was ashamed by his thoughts and would never admit them to anyone, but he was kind of grateful that Scorpius had been kidnapped with Albus. At least his son wasn't alone.

He took the photograph of Mortimer out of his pocket and showed it Professor Warmund. "Does the man who kidnapped our sons look like that?"

Warmund put on his glasses and looked closely at the picture. "Maybe. I'm sorry but I can't say it was him with utter surety. I saw him just for a few seconds. He had a hood over his head and looked at me just for a brief moment. I remember that he was a middle-aged man, white, with dark beard. It wasn't a long beard. He was rather handsome."

Harry sighed. It wasn't very helpful. Besides he was pretty sure who took his son. He wanted to know where he took him.

"Harry?" He looked at his wife. Now tears were streaming down her face. He was close to breaking himself. He tried not to think what Mortimer was going to do to their son and in what state they would find Albus if they were too late. "Why did he take Albus?" Ginny asked. "Wasn't making him blind enough? Does he want to torture him to insanity or death?"

"I don't know. Maybe- I hope, maybe he kidnapped Albus for a ransom? Maybe he knows we're after him and wants to make a deal? He'll give Albus back if we give him money and let him go?"

"I hope so," said Ginny, wiping her tears away.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade. Professor Warmund, can you come with me and show me where exactly Albus and Scorpius were kidnapped?" Harry asked. "Ginny, Draco, you can come as well. I'll engage every Auror I can in searching for our sons."

"I'll inform Lily and James. They need to know what happened," said Ginny, standing up and heading to the door. "I'll join you later in the village." She kissed Harry and left the room.

"I'm coming with you," said Draco, as Harry had expected. "And maybe our sons will let us know where they are. Like last time."

"Maybe," said Harry, without a lot of hope. "Let's go."

He needed to do something, to take action. He needed to occupy his mind so it stopped projecting dreadful images of Albus being tortured by Mortimer. Of Albus lying alive but insane in a hospital bed, like Mortimer's sister.

"Albus is strong," said Draco as he took Floo powder from the mantel. "He survived before, he'll survive now."

"I know he's strong but everyone has a limit. And I don't want him to suffer another second of Cruciatus."

Draco didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. He offered Harry the jar with the green powder.

"After you."

Harry threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped into the green flames.

"Three Broomsticks," he said and disappeared into chaos of colours and sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to Brief_and_Dreamy for being the most amazing beta!
> 
> I'm sorry for the long wait and for the cliffhanger. ;) I'd love to hear what you think of my story so don't hesitate to leave even a short comment. It'll make my day!


	8. The Choice

The pressure around his body was unbearable. He couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. Scorpius panicked. He didn't want to die.

Then, when he thought he wasn't going to last a second longer, the murderous pressure vanished. Scorpius sucked in precious air and opened his eyes. He didn't remember that he had closed them.

He was still holding Albus's shoulder. Albus was extremely pale and judging by his gasps, he hadn't borne the Apparition any better than Scorpius.

"Albus? Are you alright?"

Albus took a shaky breath. "I'm fine. What happened? Where are we?"

"You're in my flat," said a deep male voice.

Scorpius turned his head so quickly it hurt. Beside Albus, holding his hand, stood the man that had run into him in Hogsmeade moments ago. He looked younger than Scorpius's father, tall and lean with dark hair and beard. He looked at the boys with his striking grey eyes. Scorpius noticed a white scar on his lower lip.

"You ran into me deliberately. You wanted to kidnap us!" Albus tried to free his hand from the man's grip. "Who are you?"

The man released Albus and reached for his wand. Before Scorpius could grab his own, the man flicked his wrist and Scorpius's and Albus's wands flew into his outstretched hand. He slide them into his pocket. Another wand lost, thought Scorpius angrily. At least this one isn't broken. Yet.

"We've met before, Albus," said the man. "It was a short meeting, but rather intense." He smiled slightly, showing white teeth.

Albus gasped. "No. You're- you're Edward Mortimer."

"So you found out who I was." Mortimer grimaced. "How?"

"Scorpius, run!" Albus grabbed his hand and took a few steps back. But there was nowhere to run. They were in a small room with no windows. The only door was behind Mortimer, and Scorpius was sure it was closed. Without wands they were defenceless. Besides, what could they do against a strong, adult man who was undoubtedly a very skilled wizard?

"You can't run, Albus," said Mortimer calmly. "Sit down and answer my question."

Scorpius had never heard a voice like Mortimer's before. It was deep and noble. It was a voice Scorpius always imagined kings of old had spoken with. It was a voice you had no choice but to listen to.

Scorpius guided Albus to a narrow bed in the corner of the room. They sat beside each other, still holding hands. Albus's hand was shaking.

"How did you find out who I was?" Mortimer asked again. "I thought I didn't leave any traces. I thought it would be impossible to find me."

He was still standing in front of the door, his face impenetrable. Scorpius couldn't say if he was angry or merely curious.

"Tattoo," Albus said through gritted teeth. "I saw your tattoo. One of my dad's Aurors was your good friend and he recognised it immediately."

Mortimer stroked his beard. "Was it Philip Beumont? He always wanted to be an Auror." Albus nodded. "I'm glad he fulfilled his dream. Working with the great Harry Potter." He smiled.

Mortimer took the only chair in the room and put it close to the boys. He sat down and put his legs on the bed, definitely too close to Scorpius. He was displaying confidence and nonchalance with every gesture, every word.

"I've made a mistake. When did you see the tattoo?"

Albus turned his head in the direction of Mortimer's voice. "When you put your wand to my forehead. Your sleeve fell down and I saw the tattoo for a moment. I didn't remember that for some time but one of the pain attacks triggered my memory and I recalled those names."

Mortimer nodded. "You have pain attacks?"

Albus scowled. "What do you want? Why did you kidnap us? My father will find you!"

"No, he won't. He hasn't found me so far, he won't find me now."

"We'll see," Albus murmured under his breath.

Mortimer laughed. "Maybe your friend and I, but definitely not you. By the way, what's your friend's name?"

"I'm Scorpius."

"Ah, yes, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus's boyfriend. By the way, I didn't want to kidnap you. You were holding Albus's arm so you can blame only yourself. But I won't let you go, you may be useful to me in the end."

Scorpius shivered. Once again he was going to be used as an incentive to make Albus do what his captor wanted.

"Don't hurt Scorpius, please," Albus said and tightened his grip on Scorpius's hand. "What do you want from me? Do you want to kill me? Do you want to torture me again until I'm mad like your family?" A shadow of fury ran across Mortimer's face. "Do you want a ransom for me?"

"I don't need your money," Mortimer said. "I want knowledge."

Albus looked perplexed. "Knowledge?" he repeated. "You know what? I want knowledge too. Why did you attack me in August? It was Death Eaters who destroyed your family. Why did you take revenge on me and my family?"

"Revenge? I didn't want revenge on your family. I'm grateful to your father for destroying Voldemort. I'm grateful to the Order for saving me from Death Eaters."

"Then why me? What did I do to you?"

"You did nothing, Albus. As I said, all I want is knowledge."

* * *

"It was here?" asked Harry, turning to Professor Warmund.

"Yes, exactly in this spot," he answered, pointing to a place just around the corner. "He ran into Albus and knocked him down. Before I reacted, he grabbed Albus's hand and Disapparated."

"And Scorpius?" asked Draco, looking around.

"He was holding Albus's shoulder, helping him up, and thus was taken along with Albus," Warmund explained. "I'm so sorry. I should have reacted quicker, but it all happened so fast. It seems Mortimer had everything prepared, that he ran into Albus deliberately."

"It's not your fault," said Harry. "I shouldn't have let Albus leave Hogwarts. But he wanted to go so badly. I thought Mortimer hadn't known it was Hogsmeade weekend, I thought he wouldn't dare attack or kidnap Albus in the middle of the wizarding village. How could I be so stupid?" Harry kicked a small rock in anger and frustration. "Why haven't I learned from my mistakes? He was kidnapped before. I should know how to protect him."

"Potter, calm down," Draco said harshly. "It doesn't matter now. We must focus on finding them. Think, where could he take them?"

"I have no idea," admitted Harry. "Philip Beumont, the Auror who was Mortimer's friend, told me where he used to live. I went there with my Aurors but another family had been living there for many years. And we have no trace of him after he left the school. We only know that he visits his sister once a year, that's all."

"Is there anything we can do? Or are we going to search every house in England?" asked Draco.

"There is something," said Harry, running his hand through the hair. "There's a spell which may show us where Mortimer Apparated to from this spot."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Draco asked in disbelief. "Cast the spell and we'll know everything."

"Ha, it's not so easy. It's a very complicated spell, long and demanding a lot of concentration. It's almost impossible to cast it alone," explained Harry. "I sent for my best Aurors, they should be here any moment. We'll cast the spell together. But I can't promise it will work. For best results it should be cast immediately after Apparition, in our case it's almost two hours. Moreover, even if we succeed now, it's very probable that Mortimer made a few jumps. If so, we'll have to cast that spell on every spot."

"Well, at least it's something. Let's hope it works," said Draco.

Just as he finished speaking, a man Apparated at the end of the street and ran in their direction. He was soon followed by two others. They greeted Harry and listened carefully to his story.

"It will be hard," said the oldest Auror. "But we need to try. Are you ready?" He rolled up the sleeves of his robe and took out his wand.

"Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Ginny running towards him. "Did you find anything?" She hugged him briefly.

"Not yet. We're about to cast the spell which may tell us where Mortimer Apparated to."

"Good. I told Lily and James what happened. They wanted to come here with me but I told them to wait for us in Gryffindor Tower. I said you would visit them later."

"Of course. How are they?"

"Not good. Lily couldn't stop crying, it took me a long time to calm her down a bit. Rose is with her. James tries to stay strong but he's devastated and scared as well. I should have stayed with them, but I needed to know if you found out anything about Albus and Mortimer."

"I'll visit them as soon as I can. But I must help with casting that spell now. It's our only hope of finding where the boys were taken."

"Good luck." Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and stepped back, standing beside Draco.

Harry turned to the Aurors and nodded. Four men pointed their wands on the spot Mortimer and the boys had Apparated from and started chanting a long and complicated spell, trying to work through tangle of space.

* * *

"You're sure there's no way out?"

Scorpius sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure. There're no windows. The only door is not only locked with a standard key but presumably with powerful spells we couldn't break even if we had wands."

"Is there a ventilation shaft we could crawl through?"

Scorpius looked around. "No, it's a bedroom, not a bathroom or a kitchen. There's no ventilation system here."

Albus hugged his knees to the chest. He hadn't moved from the bed while Scorpius had been exploring the room for a way out. Mortimer had left them after declaring his strange wish for knowledge. He had searched them, taking their money, Scorpius's sweets and Albus's potion, said that he would bring them some food and locked them in the room.

"Maybe we can somehow send a message to our parents?" Albus proposed.

"There's no owl, no fireplace, no phone," said Scorpius, looking around to be absolutely sure he hadn't missed anything. But it was a small room with little furniture: a bed, a table and a chair. And a self-emptying bucket for their needs that Mortimer had so graciously provided. "We have no wands to send a Patronus. Not that I can conjure a Patronus. Can you, Albus?"

"No. Dad tried to teach me this summer but I never managed to conjure more than a wisp of silver mist. And later I had other things on my mind."

Scorpius sat down on the bed. "I'm sure our parents are looking for us."

"It's worse than in Godric's Hollow last year," said Albus. "We were in a different time but at least we were free. But now? What can we do?"

"I'm afraid all we can do is wait for someone to find us or for a chance to escape." Scorpius tried to stay optimistic but it was extremely difficult in their situation. "He even took my sweets."

"He took my potion," Albus said.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Not yet. I drank the potion right before we went to Hogsmeade. It should suffice for a few more hours. But it probably won't matter if he decides to torture me again."

Scorpius didn't know what to say, how to comfort Albus. He just embraced him tightly. Albus rested his head on Scorpius's shoulder. He was trembling.

They sat in crippling anxiety for a long time. Scorpius felt his stomach starting to cramp with hunger. He didn't want Mortimer to return, as he was sure that would mean only pain and anguish, but on the other hand he was scared of being left in this room without any food and water.

He heard the key turning in the lock and the door opened. Albus raised his head and Scorpius watched as Mortimer came into the room with food in his hands. He had taken off his black robe and wore ordinary Muggle clothes. He gave them sandwiches and bottles of water, sat down in the chair and watched as the boys ate hungrily.

"I like you, Albus," said Mortimer. "I really like you." Albus stopped eating and looked in Mortimer's direction with surprise and disgust on his face. "We have a lot in common." Albus snorted. "Oh, yes, we do, trust me."

Mortimer fell silent and waited until the boys finished their sandwiches. With a flick of his wand he got rid of leftovers. He leaned forward and looked intently at Albus.

"You're special, Albus. I decided that you deserve to know the truth about why I tortured you. I guess Philip Beumont told you everything he knew about the Death Eaters' attack on my family, about my tattoo, about how I disappeared after graduation."

Albus nodded.

"He was my best friend, in the final years of school my only friend, but even he doesn't know everything." Mortimer stroked his beard. "Do you know how long you were under the Cruciatus Curse?"

Albus swallowed. "Healers estimated that it had been about fifteen minutes," he whispered.

"Fifteen minutes and twenty-three seconds," Mortimer clarified. "And I suppose you know that most people lose their minds after seven minutes and there are only a handful of documented cases of people surviving more. Have you ever wondered why you survived so long?"

Once again Albus was only able to nod.

"My parents and sister survived only six minutes. I had to watch as Death Eaters tortured them into insanity. I was only twelve, terrified not only of losing my family but of suffering the same fate as they did. And then a Death Eater cast the Cruciatus Curse on me. Do you know how long I survived?" Mortimer paused dramatically. "Sixteen minutes. There was a clock in the room. I remember it very clearly after all these years. Sixteen minutes until the Order came and saved me."

Scorpius listened mesmerized. He forgot all about escape. He could only focus on Mortimer's deep voice. He didn't want to miss a word. Albus was trembling beside him and Scorpius knew he was waiting anxiously for answers he had longed for for so long.

"I spent the rest of my time in Hogwarts reading as much as I could about the Cruciatus Curse," Mortimer continued. "I even got a pass to the Restricted Section in the Library. I searched for an answer as to why I survived so long without going insane while my family and so many other people couldn't make it past a few minutes. The only thing I found was Occlumency but I wasn't an Occlumens. Are you, Albus?"

"No, I'm not," Albus said in a hoarse voice.

"I thought not. You're too young to master Occlumency. And while many survivors were Occlumens indeed, not all of them. So the obvious conclusion is, there must be something else. Something that helps you endure the torture and keeps you sane. Do you know what it is, Albus? Do you have any ideas?"

Albus just shook his head.

Mortimer sighed. "I didn't know either for a very long time. But I was determined. I'm a Ravenclaw, I desire knowledge. And so finding out what makes some people survive the Cruciatus Curse became the sole purpose of my life. After graduation I left the country and started the practical part of my research. I learned how to cast the curse. It wasn't as easy as I'd expected but soon I mastered it and could move to the next part of my project."

Scorpius clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He had an ominous feeling what Mortimer's project entailed.

The man looked at him and smiled. "Don't look so disgusted, Scorpius. It was for the greater good. I thought that if I discovered that other way of surviving the curse, maybe I would be able to teach it some day and thus save many people. So, for years I travelled around the world and tortured many people. I aimed for as much diversity as I could get. I cast the curse on men and women, Muggles and wizards, old and young, even children, on people of different ethnicity, different background, poor and rich. I observed them for some time beforehand to get to know what kind of people they were: if they were alone or with family, happy or sad, fulfilled or always unsatisfied. I-"

"You're mad," Albus interrupted him.

"No, I'm not mad. I just don't hesitate to get what I want. I wanted answers, I wanted knowledge and I was determined to gain it by any means. And I think I've almost solved the mystery. Don't you want to know the answer, Albus? Don't you want to know why you're so special?"

Albus didn't say anything but both Scorpius and Mortimer knew that it was the only thing he craved in that moment.

"Most people I tortured survived only a few minutes, no longer than the average seven. But there were some that survived longer, I remember a couple that endured eighteen minutes. When I see that a person is still sane after fifteen, sixteen minutes I usually end the curse and question them. Then I let them go free. I gathered all information, especially what they told me after the curse, and started to formulate a theory. I'm almost sure it's true. But I still need a few more cases to prove it absolutely right."

Scorpius and Albus held their breaths but Mortimer wasn't keen to share his theory with them just yet.

"Then I started to think who else I could torture, who else could be a proper person in my research. For a moment I thought about Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world. To test him, to see if he could survive – that would be something, wouldn't it? But I abandoned that idea, I knew he was too strong, I wouldn’t be able to attack him. But one of his children – that was a nice alternative. So I started to observe your house, waiting for a convenient moment. I'm sorry, Albus, that it was you. It could as well have been your brother or sister. You just were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why did you kidnap me now?" asked Albus. Beads of sweat appeared on his pale forehead. Scorpius knew that it wasn't only from the stress and anticipation of torture. The effect of the painkilling potion was ending. Soon Albus would be in pain regardless of Mortimer torturing him or not. "You know I can survive the curse for a long time. Do you want to torture me again?"

"Maybe," Mortimer smiled ominously. "As I said, I always question victims after the curse. But due to unfortunate circumstances I didn't get a chance to ask you a few questions to see if you fit into my theory. You were under the curse for fifteen minutes, I knew you were still sane, I was about to end the curse, when I heard someone approaching. I had to flee, leaving you behind. Since then I sought for a way to kidnap you, to end your case so I can move on to a next person. Only today an opportunity presented when finally you left the castle. Though I didn't know you were followed by a teacher. He almost ruined my plan."

"Why didn't you kidnap me in August? No one would have disturbed you then, you would have been able to finish your job," Albus sneered.

"Good point, Albus." Mortimed smiled genuinely, showing white teeth. "Yes, usually I kidnap my victims to a safe place. But I was tired that evening, I had just Apparated from another continent. I was afraid that Apparition, moreover with another person, would result in splinching. I didn't want to wait for another opportunity though, so I decided to torture you on the spot. Soundproof charm, alerting spells. It worked until that man with the dog came. I hid, your parents came and took you away. I was sure they had taken you to St Mungo's so I went there a day later, pretending that I was visiting my sister. I overheard Healers' conversation about you. You were in a coma and those fools couldn't say anything about your mental state until you woke up. But I knew you were sane. I always know the exact moment a person loses their mind. I guess it comes with practice." Mortimer shrugged. "I also learned that you had lost sight. Sorry about that. That wasn't my intention. It happens sometimes. The Cruciatus Curse destroys the nervous system. Some of my victims went blind, some deaf, a few got paralyzed."

Mortimer stood up. He neared the bed on which the boys sat. Scorpius moved closer to Albus and grasped his hand.

"I think you now know everything, Albus," the man said. "Now it's my turn to ask you a few questions and get answers. I waited for them long enough."

He gripped Albus's arm and ordered him to get up. Albus tried to fight but he was too small and weak to resist Mortimer. Mortimer wrenched Albus's hand from Scorpius's grasp and led the boy to the chair he had sat in before.

"Sit down." Not too gently, he pushed Albus down. Albus had no choice but to obey him.

"Albus!" Scorpius scrambled up from the bed and rushed in his boyfriend's direction.

"Stay where you are," Mortimer said, a wand suddenly in his hand, pointed at Albus. Scorpius froze in place. "Sit down on the bed and don't speak a word. This is between me and Albus. If you behave, no harm will come to you."

Scared that if he didn't obey Mortimer, he would hurt Albus, Scorpius reluctantly sat down on the bed. Mortimer flicked his wand and a moment later Scorpius felt his whole body freezing. He could not move a muscle, except his eyes. Mortimer turned his attention back to Albus.

"Tell me, Albus, what did you think about during the torture?" He stood over the boy, playing lazily with his wand.

Albus raised his head, putting on a defiant face, but Scorpius could see that his whole frame was shaking. "What did I think about?" he asked incredulously. "You must know that it's hard to think about anything when you're in extreme pain."

"Of course, I know, but- did you wish for the pain to end?"

Albus scoffed. "Who do you think I am? I wished for that with all my might. I was ready to give anything just so the pain would end."

Scorpius noticed a change in Mortimer's demeanour. He stopped playing with his wand, straightened up and fixed his gaze on Albus's face.

"Anything?" he repeated in a grave voice. "Were you ready to give up your life?"

"My life? You mean-?"

"Did you wish for death? Did you want to die just not to feel the pain anymore?"

Albus opened his mouth to answer but closed it without saying anything. He thought for a while, then spoke again: "N-no, I didn't wish for death. I wanted to lose consciousness. But- I didn't want to die."

Scorpius thought that he saw something like triumph appearing in Mortimer's steel eyes. The man's lips twisted into a little smile.

"You didn't want to die. You preferred pain to death." Mortimer stroked his beard. "And now? What would you choose now?"

Albus looked terrified. Scorpius's gut twisted when he thought about Albus's choice.

"Y-you want me to choose?" Albus's voice quivered. "And if I don't choose anything? Are you going to torture me again?"

"It's a simple choice, Albus," said Mortimer, not answering Albus's questions. "Pain or death. I'll torture you. You know the agony of the Cruciatus Curse and what consequences it may have. You went blind last time, who knows what may happen now. You may lose your hearing or get paralyzed." Albus shivered. "Or I'll kill you. Avada Kedavra – quick and painless, you won't feel anything."

"Do I have to choose? Don't do it. I have money – my parents have loads of money – they'll give you anything you want. They'll let you go free, we won't seek revenge. Please."

Mortimer's tongue ran over the scar on his lower lip. "Albus, I'm not interested in your money. And your promise that you will let me go free doesn't mean anything. Your father has no idea where I am, he'll never find me." Mortimer leaned over Albus, his face just inches away from Albus's. Albus turned his head away. "Make your choice, Albus. Crucio or Avada Kedavra."

Tears swelled up in Albus's eyes. "I-I don't want to die. Please, don't kill me."

"So you choose pain?"

"N-no, please, don't torture me again." Albus was trembling and tears were flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Albus, my patience is wearing thin. Choose or else I'll choose for you."

Albus was sobbing, taking big gulps of air. Finally he uttered: "I don't want to die. Don't- don't kill me."

Mortimer smiled. "Pain is it, then?"

Albus nodded. Mortimer straightened up and raised his wand. Albus curled in the chair, awaiting his fate. Scorpius wanted to run to him, to protect him, but he couldn't move a muscle, he couldn't speak a word.

"You chose well," said Mortimer and then muttered a spell under his breath. Albus slumped from the chair and lay motionless on the floor. Mortimer turned to Scorpius and lifted the paralyzing spell.

Scorpius sprang to his feet. "What did you do?! He told you not to kill him!" he cried in despair.

Mortimer was still pointing his wand at Scorpius. "And what would you choose, Scorpius?" Those were the last words Scorpius heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger. Sorry. I'd be forever grateful for any comments. Tell me what you like (or don't like). I'm especially interested in hearing your ideas about the mysterious way that let Albus and Mortimer survive the Cruciatus Curse without losing their minds. I'd love to read your ideas!
> 
> A huge thank you to Brief_and_Dreamy and abradystrix for being the most amazing betas!


End file.
